


What we owe each other

by Lyzzardbrain



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Interspecies Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 31,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzzardbrain/pseuds/Lyzzardbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lizard-Woman from the dawn of time and a thirteen year old match girl - Jenny and Vastra the early days and how their relationship changes over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Ok, I can do this' the match girl reassured herself as she loosened the rags to display what passed for 'décolletage'. She loosened her hair, and walked up to the first gentleman who came around the corner. Deepening her voice, she tried to sound seductive. "Matches sir?" She held them close to her chest, and the gin-scented man groped her for a minute, grabbed the matches and tossed her a couple of pennies. Jenny held her breath until the man was out of sight.

Relief mixed with disgust as she clutched the first coin she'd seen since Aunt Connie kicked her out of the house. 'How twisted is this? Auntie kicks me out for not bein' ladylike, dressin' in trousers 'n' all. 'Poor Little Orphan Jenny' wasn't doing so well as a match girl without her guardian's help to create the illusion of poverty mixed with a dash of 'I could be your daughter'. 'Whore Jenny', as she called her new "look" and approach was showing signs of great success. Although she longed to take her two pennies and buy whatever scrap of food she could find, she wanted to keep working while the men were heading home from the factories. This was prime time.

By the time the streets quieted down, Jenny had sold enough matches for her first real meal in two weeks and her first food of any kind in three days. She sat down to stew and a bun in a tavern called The Gin Palace. She felt dirty after all those men had pawed her like a piece of meat, but she was also relieved as the warmth of the hot stew thawed her hands as she cradled the bowl.

Half dozen men burst through the door or the tavern. "Hey you, wench, get over here!" The Chinese men grabbed Jenny by her hair and dragged her out of the Palace. A hooded figure in the back corner of the tavern threw some coins on the table and slipped out a minute behind the Tongs and their captive "You tryin' a sell more than matches out there? That's our business and we do not stand for competition. If you're gonna whore, you whore for us!"

Jenny tried to scream or even explain, but they covered her mouth, pinning her against the outside wall of the Gin Palace, in the ally. The hooded figure jumped out of the shadows into action. Jenny seized her opportunity and bit the hand on her mouth. "Go back inside!" The hooded figure hissed (hissed?). Not needing a second invitation Jenny slipped back in the door as her rescuer used some kind of whip to subdue the group from the Chinese Tong.

Mrs Jenkins drank more gin than she sold, some people thought, but she had a kindly streak, and when the waif came back inside, trembling and bleeding, she tossed a rag over the girl's shoulders and poured her a cup of tea. "Have some more stew lass, on thee 'ouse"

Jenny curled up under the makeshift blanket. 'I recognize that hooded woman' she thought to herself. The shrouded figure had been at her dad's funeral, with a spiky haired man with the oddest shoes. At her mom's house, and later at her Aunt's, sometimes some fresh butchered venison or wild boar would be left after a quick rap on the door. The hooded figure could be seen slipping into the night. Most of the meat was carefully salted or dried by Jenny's mother and aunt. It provided the Flints with protein for months.

Jenny owed this hooded figure more than she could repay. The match girl had been poor too long and lived rough for too long to believe there wouldn't be a price for her salvation. She waited, terrified, for the woman to return. She hoped that she wasn't saved from the Tong only to meet a worse fate repaying the shrouded figure.

When Jenny's rescuer finally reappeared, she was coated in blood. She came back to her table, where the match girl waited and fretted. "Thank you ma'am for savin' me tonight" Jenny looked down and blushed, and added quietly, "and for all 'em good meats too."

If Jenny could have seen beneath the hood in the dark tavern, she would have watched her hero's head crests change colour. "How could you know it was I who brought you the carrion?"

"You've been me guardian angel since me pa died. I'm afraid you come to collect what I owe ya." In a moment the hooded figure saw a way to finally repay her debt to the girl and to save the child's dignity all at once. She would have gladly take the girl in, adopted and cared for her, but knew this child had too much pride and too much fear to accept such charity. She had watched her for seven years.

"You could come work for me, as a, a maid? An assistant? My accommodations are modest, but I have a plan to better my situation. I'll start you out at a scullery maid's wages, and cover all your expenses."

"Am I to be your slave?" Jenny asked earnestly? "You might better yourself but a scullery maids wage wouldn't begin to repay you for the food, an' what ya did tonight."

"You will be no one's slave, not tonight, or ever, if I have a say in it. I said you'd start as a scullery maid. It's only fitting, you're only 12. "

"Thirteenth birthday today Miss"

"Happy birthday then. I will train you and your pay will increase with your skills and responsibilities." Jenny was too tired to argue.

"Can we discuss this in the morning?" Jenny put her head on the table and fell asleep. 'Poor little ape', thought the new mistress, and carried the girl up the stairs and laid her to sleep on her own blankets. The rescuer then busied herself getting cleaned up from the night's feast.


	2. Chapter 2

Vastra remembered how she first met Jenny Flint. It was the worst day of her life. She was the front guard so her hibernation chamber above the rest. A horrible explosion damaged her life-support, and she climbed out into an underground tunnel. Who had been so careless? Did they not know where the pods were buried?

Her confusion was replaced with rage as she saw a primitive explosive device tossed onto the pod where her sisters slept. She grabbed the dynamite and threw it out of the hole before it could explode. It landed in the Thames, wick extinguished. Several more sticks of dynamite followed. She tossed them away from her sisters' hibernation pods. One exploded, and a man, a woman and their hatchling fell into the pit. The man, John Flint yelled up "stop with 'e dynamite,"

"Git out Flint, there's an alligator or somethin' in there"

"I see it, it's protectin' something, its nest maybe." John grabbed a dynamite stick and threw it into the river. A blue box appeared out of nowhere, and a skinny man with pointy hair waved a thin metal rod which somehow turned off the dynamite, but it was too late. John's dynamite stick exploded in his hand.

"Get them out!" the doctor cried. The man stepped into his box as the final 4 sticks of dynamite exploded Vastra grabbed the hatchling under one arm and its mother under the other and leaped to safety. She set them down, turned and roared.

What followed could only be called a massacre. Sixteen Silurian warriors, eight tunnel workers and fifteen bystanders died. One woman and her daughter, Jenny, a Time Lord and Vastra were the only survivors. The little girl screamed into her mother's petty coats. The mother screamed into the girl's hair. The excavation site became a mass grave for Silurians and humans alike. As the Bobbies started to arrive on the scene, the doctor guided the lone Silurian into the blue box, which shortly disappeared.

##########################

For the first time since her aunt threw her out of the house, Jenny Flint woke up indoors, warm and dry. She was lying on a blanket, on the floor, with a second blanket covering her. There were stacks of books all around the edge of the room. A basin, a pitcher of water and a towel were on the floor a few feet away. 'Has the hooded woman left me to sleep in her library overflow?'Jenny wondered to herself, hoping that the coming improvement in social standing wouldn't lead to her loosing easy access to this marvelous treasure. There was fiction and science, lots of science, veterinary medicine about apes, religion, history, anatomy and politics, and that was just what Jenny could see from her sleeping pad.

There seemed to be no organization to the piles of books. Jenny decided to try moving. She ached all over, but there were no injuries that wouldl take more than a few days to heal.

She crawled over to the water pitcher, poured a measure into the tin cup and drank. Next she cleaned the dirt off her face, neck, arms and legs. It felt so good to be clean that she finished by scrubbing her torso. Satisfied that she was as ready for the day as possible, Jenny headed towards the door, and saw a note stuck on a nail.

_Miss Flint, I have gone to retrieve some food and other supplies. Please take some time to freshen up and recover from your ordeal. You may read any of my books. There is no organization to them which you could interrupt. Vastra_

So that's her name. So many questions were forming in Jenny's mind about her new employer. Why had she followed her family for so many years? What kind of mistress would she be? Did she know about Jenny's 'boyish' tendencies? Jenny resolved in that moment to keep them hidden lest she end up on the street again.

Jenny opened the door to investigate the rest of the house, only to realize she was in the Inn above The Gin Palace. 'What could this mean? Surely no one would employ a maid for such a small room. Perhaps this is some sort of test.' Jenny decided to stop thinking and start her work. She wasn't that badly hurt. 'Ok, if this is (Mrs.? Lady? How odd she used no title in her note) Vastra's whole dwelling, I shall endeavor to clean it before she returns.' Jenny thought she remembered seeing broken and discarded wooden shipping crates in the ally last night. She went downstairs and gathered up the planks of rough cheap wood. It took several trips, but when she was done, Jenny had made a simple, four shelf bookcase.

Next she busied herself sorting the books into science, history, literature, and "everything else." Science took two and a half shelves. With the books off the floor and surfaces, Jenny made quick work of cleaning and tidying the room. She chose a book called "Of the Origin of Species". She didn't understand everything, but the idea that the earth is unimaginably old, and all the creatures are kin intrigued her.

She jumped when the door opened and Vastra returned. Vastra's arms were loaded down and she was followed into the house by a page equally burdened. She thanked him and sent him on his way with a shilling. Jenny gawked. That's more than a day's wages for a page. The boy grinned, said "thank you Miss" and ran off before the lady noticed her mistake.

When Vastra turned, it was her jaw that dropped. "Where, how, where are my books?" She said the last word like it was her most prized possession. "I'm sorry ma'am if I startled ya', Jenny replied, glancing to where she'd built the makeshift bookshelf.

"It's , it's wonderful. My room has never been so clean. "

Despite herself, the young maid grinned. "Well, I washed your plate, your cup, your kettle, your pot and your bowl, so my duties as a scullery maid were done, so I thought, if it pleases ya, I'd do the rest. " Jenny suddenly worried she had overstepped her bounds and acted above her station.

Vastra stated "Fine work. Good maid". An odd turn of phrase, perhaps, but the elder woman did not seem offended, or even aware, that she was addressing her maid like a beloved pet dog. "Now," Vastra exclaimed gleefully, "let's look at what I bought. First order of business, food. The little monkey who helped me thought you might like fruit and cheese and cake and meat pies."

The hooded woman unloaded the feast. Jenny's mouth watered and she tentatively took an apple. Jenny was unfamiliar with eating so frequently and did not wanting to seem greedy. She didn't, want to eat up all her wages. When Vastra offered a meat pie the girl said "I ain't got any money".

"Your wages include food, shelter, clothing and training. I need you strong and healthy. I will give you this week's wages ahead so you may purchase anything else." The shrouded figure removed five shillings from her coin purse. Jenny didn't know what to say, she'd never known such riches. Vastra pulled another package from her shopping bag. "Did the apes injure your reproductive organs?"

It took a second for the young girl to understand the question, and then she turned a deep shade of red. "Ya stopped 'em first ma'am." She whispered.

"Thank the goddess. You shan't be needing these today then. They'll be here when you do". The taller woman put the cotton wool in a low cupboard by the window Mystified, the girl wondered if the older woman expected her to be brutally raped. She had never felt safer than with this strange lady, but all girls are at risk on London's streets. The tall woman continued, oblivious to Jenny's inner monologue.

"I got these uniforms, two maid's uniforms, and one page's uniform. At times, it would be helpful for me to have a male servant"

A picture started to form in the girls mind, and it wasn't pleasant. This small room, the two women and a young man, the threat of being injured "that way", the biology and animal husbandry textbooks, it added up. She'd been saved from a prostitution ring only to be a part of a breeding program. "You saved me, wined and dined me to make me into your own personal Eve? What kind of monster are you?" Jenny threw the coins on the floor, and ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Vastra let Jenny go, but tracked her scent and caught up with her as she sat on a bench outside St Paul's Cathedral. The girl was eating a Cornish pasty and drinking tea, while mutely looking ahead. She didn't move as the hooded figure approached.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Your culture is still new to me. Your myth says Eve is the mother or your race. If I were making you into her, do you think I meant to force you to breed?" Jenny nodded sullenly. She was still seething mad, but the poor foreign woman seemed genuinely concerned. "Oh dear, I have made a mess of this then. Your body is yours, and I will not stand by and let anyone so much as touch you without your consent".

"Who is the page uniform for?" She asked guardedly. "Why for you of course! Tailored to your measurements. Sometimes in my work within your culture, it would be helpful to have someone who appears to be male do some scouting, or spying. I need someone I can trust, and I was hoping that someone could be you. I had seen you dress in boy's clothes off and on since you were young, so I thought that you wouldn't object"

This explanation was a lot for Jenny to take in. How had Vastra followed her so closely to learn of her secret? Why didn't she object? She was even encouraging her deviancy. Vastra was prepared to trust her, but how could she trust someone so mysterious? "I want to trust you ma'am, really I do, but you're gonna 'afta answer some questions for me. First of all, what is under that veil?"

"I prefer not to reveal that in public, but there is a place close by where we can talk. I am in the process of purchasing #13 Paternoster Row, just down the block. It is currently vacant, and I am allowed on the property. I will show what is under my veil there.

I do have one question for you. You returned the advance shillings I gave you" Vastra said, handing the coins back "so how could you buy this food?"

"When them gents we're buyin' mah matches, and touchin my "Jenny blushed and looked at her chest, "I was emptying their pockets. Most of 'em never noticed, or didn't let on." The girl's blushed deepened "some" grimace "liked it, if ya catch mah meanin'". Vastra certainly understood, but was shocked that one so young did also.

Vastra was a hunter, and relied on her nose and forked tongue to tell her about people. In societies where everyone bathed often and always wore clean clothes, it wasn't so clear. In Victorian London, she knew that this girl was not yet maturing gametes - too young to mate. The only blood on her was fresh from the attack. Mature women carried the scent of blood throughout the month to varying degrees. With proper food and a safe environment this girl would mature soon, Vastra guessed, so the cotton wool she had would soon be needed. The lizard woman knew not all Victorian women used such tools for hygiene, but in her home, she would insist upon it.

Given the girl's earlier reaction, Vastra decided to avoid any mention of gametes. "You did what you had to, to survive, but I hope no one ever touches you in a way that disgusts you again. I will train you to defend yourself." The two women walked into the empty house. Vastra was uncharacteristically nervous. The girl's line about her being a monster hit too close to home after her years of working as a sideshow freak. She was so glad when she realized she could use her tracking skills to work as a bounty hunter.

She had also robbed a bank, but wouldn't do so again without a lookout. Another use for the pages uniform. That the girl was light fingered was another relief. She may be willing to move upmarket from gentlemen's pockets to bank vaults.

Jenny looked around the empty home, in awe of the opulence. There were proper glass windows and modern light fixtures. "Youse a proper tosh you is!" she exclaimed.

"I should prepare you, my skin is different, and I'm bald."

"I'm not scared miss; I just want to see the face of my mistress. Vastra removed the veil. Jenny took in the green scales and the beautiful crests. "You're the reason my pa's dead. I remember you. I can't believe I didn't put it together before. Vastra nervously glanced from the girl to the door, expecting her to leave again.

Jenny was wringing her hands and pacing. "You was the beast in the tunnels. I remember. My pa usually worked at the docks, but they was carting' supplies from the river to the tunnels, and 'e told my ma to bring me down to watch 'em build the underground. At first me ma thought you was an alligator, maybe protectin' some eggs. Me pa always was soft hearted. "Jenny smiled wistfully.

"You father was a courageous and compassionate man he died trying to save my sisters. I owe him, and his loved ones for that sacrifice. That is why I tried to care for you and his mate. I brought you meat I hunted in the woods. "

"So, I guess we are even then. You have repaid your debt to mah pa and mah family, an' we don't owe you nuttin' fer duh meat. "Jenny was relieved to understand, but it felt important to her to honour the green woman's kindness.

"We start our working relationship with a clear ledger" Vastra agreed, though secretly feeling she would be glad to continue to support the child. "You had more questions?" Vastra asked.

"Well, that explains why yuh followed me family, and I guess I can see why yuh hide that face, though I think it's pretty" Jenny replied, looking down. If it's not too personal, why was you in that tunnel in the first place?"

"My people walked amongst what you call the dinosaurs. We had a mighty civilization, but when we saw an asteroid was about to destroy everything, we built sleep machines and moved under the earth. Blasting to build the circle line for the underground trains woke me up first, as I was the guard. My sisters never woke up. Do you remember what happened after your father died? "

Vastra was afraid the girl would remember the bloodbath and judge her for it. "I 'id me 'ead in me ma's skirts. I just remember the Bobbies bringin' what wa' left of me pa to the house. "

"Jenny, I need you to know what happened. It was and is my greatest burden, and when I learned my hardest lesson. Anger is the quickest path to a mistake. I was so hurt, confused and angry when my sisters died, I lashed out. "Vastra looked at her hands a though she couldn't believe they belonged to her. "I killed them all. All eight tunnel workers and fifteen bystanders. I blamed all of them, even though I now know they had no comprehension. I owe a debt that cannot be repaid to all those families. All I can do is try to keep London safe. I also pay money, anonymously, to each of the families to replace the lost wages. "

Vastra looked to Jenny, hoping for some response, anger or forgiveness, she didn't know. "I hated you at first, blamed ya for pa's death. Ma told me it was jus' an accident; no one knew when they set them boomers. I don't 'ate ya now. I'm sad for ya. I lost my pa and ma, but you lost the whole world." Vastra had a small, sad smile. The girl was right, if melodramatic.

"What happened to your mother, if I can ask? I could not ascertain, and I was just glad I found you with your father's brother" "When pa died, ma didn't know it yet, but mah baby brother, Johnny, was on the way. Ma died in childbirth. We saved the baby. My youngest cousin, May, was a wee one, but grabbin' food from the table, walking a bit. Aunt Connie still 'ad milk. I reckon she thought of 'im as 'er own, but never me. " Jenny looked ashamed. "I'm not normal ya see. Never was. Little girls aren't supposed to like trains an' building. Little girls don't wear their boy cousin's pants and 'ats. ".

Jenny thought she might throw up telling her most shameful secrets, but this seemed to be a time for truth-telling, and she'd rather not have it come out some other way. At a whisper she added "little girls don't kiss other girls an' touch 'em an' think about 'em. That's why me aunt tossed me out." Jenny looked up with a mixture of fear and defiance into the dinosaur-woman's azure eyes. Vastra didn't fully understand human behavior and beliefs, but she recognized that this had been hard for Jenny to share.

"You are safe with me, my brave little one. Always. " Now let us find some tea, and return to the Gin Palace to plan our next steps." The walk back was in companionable silence, each woman feeling a burden lifted and a guilt released. As they entered Cheapside, Vastra asked "what do you think of robbing banks?"


	4. Chapter 4

Vastra sat on the lone chair in her room while Jenny sprawled on the pile of blankets.

The Silurian demonstrated her lock picking kit to Jenny who showed a keen interest in the blend of contemporary tools and ancient technologies disguised as 19th century equipment. She picked up the tools in turn and examined each closely.

"I have chosen a bank, all is ready, but I must have a lookout. These devices are linked invisibly. Move the switch and I will know someone is coming and hide".

"Easy enough. You'll have to teach me how all these tools work". Vastra suspected that Jenny would surpass her skill in short order.

"I will attack and disable Mr. Anderson as he leaves the tavern near his work tonight. I will leave him unconscious and hidden outside the bank where you will guard him. I will relieve him of his monogrammed money clip and handkerchief "I will empty Mr. Anderson's safety deposit box and remove enough additional funds to be noticed from the vault, leaving his money clip and handkerchief behind. We will then deposit him on his front porch and poorly bury two bundles of five pound notes in his garden. "

"Why did ya choose this bloke to rob and frame?"

"To punish him. I have been trying to learn how to run a proper household. I met several former maids from his household in my research. All had been dismissed when they were found to be with child. All claimed that he forced himself on them. I discreetly inquired with the constabulary. No one will challenge one so wealthy. There is an unspoken 'right' of the head of the household to the women 'under' him

"A horrid practice." Jenny shuddered, visibly distressed.

"Jenny?"

"Let's bring the bastard down." Jenny exclaimed with venom.

"You don't seem surprised by this practice."

"My Uncle claimed the same right"

Vastra visibly blanched. The women she had interviewed were young, but Jenny was a child. There was a deep sickness in that ape.

"No male in our household will ever be given the opportunity. I do not plan to hire additional staff any time soon, but if I do, they will not be permitted alone with female staff. Perhaps I will only hire so called "inverts""

"Inverts?"

"Men who are like you; like and I am - attracted to their own sex."Vastra watched Jenny for her reaction. She could see the moment when the young girl recognized the significance of her words.

"There are others like me, and you are one of them? "Jenny was overcome with emotion.

"There always have been, in sentient species and lower animals. It isn't unnatural, just uncommon." Jenny's mind raced. Maybe she would someday have a relationship that would last beyond the moment the girl she was kissing realized that Jenny wasn't a boy.

Vastra took a book from the shelf. "Do be careful with this book, it won't be written until 1896. Sexual Inversion by Havelock Ellis."

"Thirteen years is a bit early for an advance copy"

"I must tell you about my old friend. Do you remember a blue box on the day we first met so many years ago?" Jenny nodded. "The Doctor travels to different times and places. The blue box is alien technology; a time machine. He helped me build my library. He said he wouldn't give me anything from the future but this one must have gotten through. The time difference isn't significant.   
Many of my texts are reprints of Silurian scientific documents, especially the medical guides. The great apes from my time were physically, medically similar to you. Our veterinary technicians and even some farmers knew more about your biology than your most advanced doctors. These books have proven invaluable. Although all the books look contemporary, they have advanced technology. They are equipped with a mildly psychic paper that translates other languages into the language of the reader. You're holding a German edition. "

Jenny started reading. 'E sounds cockney" Jenny watched in amazement as the letters seemed to reorganize into English. When she didn't understand, they would shift again.

"I'm not sure if his book is proper" Jenny giggled.

"Knowledge is never improper"

Jenny read until it was time to get ready. She dressed as "Jimmy the page." A boy would be safer on the streets, and the added disguise wouldn't hurt if they were seen.

Mr Anderson was arrested at ten O'clock the next morning. Mrs Anderson received an unexpected inheritance from a Russian Uncle Piotr Vastranotch she never knew she had. Jenny's had been concerned for the woman and her children. Vastra hadn't considered what might happen to them in her plan.

With plenty of liquid assets, Vastra cleared the title on Paternoster Row. She wanted a number of modifications to the house, but found that no one wanted to deal with a hooded figure or a young "boy".

Jenny had an idea. "When Pa died, Ma wore black and a thick veil. We could make you a veil, and say you're a widow. "

"A widow, woman whose mate has died, is socially allowed to hide her face. I never would have considered that. I am bereaved, I will be convincing. "

Vastra was well read, but unfamiliar with the culture around her, and especially family life. Jenny was tutoring her every day as they read the papers. Looking after the small room above the gin palace took little time. Jenny's days were filled with training in the martial arts and learning how to manage a larger household.

As they worked on plans and layouts for the house, Vastra would give Jenny problems to solve about how much wood or material would be needed for particular projects.

Jenny had done well in school as long as she had to attend. Because she well exceeded minimum standards she was out selling matches on her 10th birthday to bring money for her family.

Vastra's problems for Jenny got progressively harder, and the young girl grew frustrated. "I don't understand miss. You always check my work. You are so much faster at sums, and can't the trades folk do their own work?" The girl was in tears. "I'm not smart enough for you, you're going to throw me out. I can't be a head housekeeper".

'You daft old lizard' Vastra thought to herself. She'd been trying to subtly teach the girl, she would have liked to send her for more formal teaching, but didn't trust the schools to teach what she needed for her assistant. She also knew the girl wouldn't agree. Perhaps if an opportunity arose, Vastra would encourage Jenny back into the classroom. For now, Vastra wanted Jenny to learn basic math and physics so that she could later learn more advanced forms that would be even more helpful. Her attempt to subly educate the girl seemed to have failed, and she was left with a crying mammal and little idea how to make things right again. Instead of building up the student's confidence, it was shattered.

Vastra brought tea and handkerchiefs. "You are brilliant Jenny Flint. You are correct, I am giving you problems to solve so that you will learn. Training your mind is important for me, just as training you in martial arts and managing a household are important. I am a scientist, and I want my assistant to be well versed in the areas in which I work. In order to fully understand some of my ancient technologies, you must first understand the algebra and geometry I have been trying to teach you. I am investing in your future; I want your help as I grow my consulting business. "

"This is different. If youse gonna educate me, I owe you. I need to pay you, for apprenticeship. I owed my uncle, I was gonna owe the tongs. I ain't gonna owe someone again ". The girl was sobbing, on her sleeping mat, back to the room.

While Jenny sobbed, Vastra worked. She started drawing up a contract and a ledger.

"I respect you Jenny, and I think it is important that you know you have freedom and choice with me. I do want to train you. This is what I propose.

We will maintain the public image that you are my maid, not my apprentice. I will pay you for your own money appropriate to what a girl your age would make on the staff of a household.

I will, however, expect more of you. I will keep track of how much of your time you spend working at head housekeeper and butler tasks, and as my assistant. I will apply these to a ledger like this. "Vastra showed Jenny the chart she made.

I will charge against that ledger any expenses beyond what a mistress would supply a maid.

This arrangement will continue until you are 18. That is five years. If at that time I owe you money, I will pay the difference as a lump sum. If you owe me money, you will continue to work as my housekeeper and assistant, but I will pay you as a chambermaid, applying the difference against your debt".

Jenny glanced at the door belying her fear of being trapped

"That's very generous miss, but what if things don't work out, and then I can't leave, or you can't dismiss me?"

"If either of us decides to end the contract I have included provisions. We examine the ledger at that point. If I owe you for additional services I will pay you in full, regardless of who chooses to end the relationship."

"But if I owe you? That's the rub for me miss"

"If I ask you to leave, I assume the loss, and give you one month's salary for each year of service in severance. If you choose to leave, you keep any personal supplies and clothing. Once you turn 18, you begin repaying me at at least the lesser of 10% of your current wages and 10% per year of the debt at that time."

Jenny considered. "Generous but fair, I think. We should review the ledger perhaps yearly so I know where I stand." Jenny's eyes were brighter now, though her cheeks were still red from crying.

Vastra nodded, but decided at that moment to keep two ledgers, one to show Jenny each year, and another at the occasion of her 18th birthday. Jenny had already proven her worth. Vastra had been working largely as a hunter, a hound dog, following scents to find missing people for whoever would pay.

With Jenny's help she could understand the complex personal relationships and move into much more valuable detective work. Scotland Yard had been offering her cases that, with Jenny's help, she could now solve. She could also now rob banks, though Scotland Yard would provide safer, steadier income. Jenny's skill as a lock-pick was advancing rapidly. This talent is a great skill for any side of the law.

Vastra did not want Jenny to know exactly how much she was worth to her because the girl would not believe it just yet, and was clearly terrified of any kind of charity.

The teacher pupil relationship dominated the household's final days above the Gin Palace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm humbled by all the readers. Maybe this one will scare you off :) This chapter does discuss "mature subjects", though I believe it to be solidly T. If you feel otherwise, please let me know. Jenny and Vastra are not mine, but I do like to play with them. The other characters in this chapter are fictional and of my own creation. The quote from the Bible is from the King James version, which is in the public domain. Please enjoy, I am.

Moving day finally arrived. New furniture and household items had been delivered and set up at Paternoster Row. Crates of books had been moved from storage. All that was left was to pack up their meager Gin Palace room. A few crates of books and a trunk with the pair's personal possessions remained.

There was something wrong with Jenny. She made two trips to the biffy before breakfast time. When she returned the second time she looked positively terrified.

"Are you ill Jenny? Did last night's meal not agree with you?"

"No miss, nothin' like that. I'm . . . I'm . . . . bleedin'". Vastra scented the air, indeed there was the smell of blood.

"Are you injured? Did you get cut on one of the crates? "Vastra was starting to worry.

"I'm bleedin' from, well," she looked down. Vastra scented the air more carefully. Jenny's scent had changed a bit over the past two weeks, but Vastra hadn't thought much if it. She was too excited about moving. Now the detective was putting the pieces together.

"You have completed an estrus cycle without becoming pregnant and are now shedding your uterine lining. The bleeding will likely continue for several days. I presume from your reaction that this has not happened before, and that neither your school nor your aunt prepared you. "

Jenny nodded, dumbfounded. Vastra was surprised. How was it that she knew more of primate reproduction from a class field trip as a hatchling who was just learning her letters than this well read primate female knew about her own body?

Vastra reached into the trunk and pulled out the cotton wool. "Use this to absorb the flow. I will make you some tea. Are you in any pain? "

"Not too bad miss, now that I know I'm not dyin'. I'd rather stay away from the laudanum; my aunt took far too much."

"I'll put some salicylic - willow bark extract in your tea. It is not addictive and should help with the cramps"

When Jenny returned, there was a big mug of tea and a small book on the table. "Breeding Primates" was the title of the pamphlet. It was in Silurian but on the telepathic paper.

"Your contemporary literature on the subject is so full of myths and misinformation. This text is accurate and will explain your reproductive cycles. As you could now become pregnant it is important that you understand how, even though the activity is of no interest to you. "

Jenny read the pamphlet quickly. "I don't like feeling like a farm animal, but I think I now know more than most women. My aunt had a baby every year, she'd of been glad to know about countin' the days, doin' the opposite of the book. Me ma lost 3 babies between me an' my brother. 'Er body couldn't take it. Unlike me uncle, me dad wus respec'ful. E'd of left mum alone for a week iffin she knew to ask.

When they were settled in the house on Paternoster Row, Jenny rewrote the pamphlet and started letting all the other maids, and anyone who would ask, about what she learned. Many ladies' maids started seeking her advice for their mistresses. It didn't take long before the priest was knocking on the door to number 13.

Father Jerome Walker hated making these sorts of calls. Mrs. Sarah Johnston was a powerful woman in the parish, a strong supporter of the Women's Christian Temperance Movement and The Lady's Aid, and an opponent to women's suffrage. She raised funds for world missions Mr. Alan Johnston was the warden of the Parish. When Mrs Johnston had a concern to raise with Father Jerome, he knew enough to listen.

So Father Jerome swallowed, cleared his throat, and rang the bell for number 13 Paternoster Row. A scullery maid opened the door and greeted him warmly with a cockney accent.

"Madam Vastra awaits you in the conservatory. I shall be in shortly with the tea. "Jenny curtsied and scurried off to finish her preparations in the kitchen.

Vastra sat calmly awaiting the priest's arrival. The young man in the black shirt with a white collar band looked nervous. "Please be seated, and welcome to our home. What business brings you here today?"

"Well madam, there have been some concerns, ahem, raised about the moral character of one of your maids." Vastra looked mildly amused. "Some people are concerned that she is encouraging immoral behavior amongst the neighbouring household staff. "

"What sort of immoral behavior?"

Vastra was enjoying the squirm she was creating in the young priest.

"She is teaching them how to prevent God's will from being realized, and encouraging them to promiscuity". The priest was now the colour of an apple.

"You are concerned that a maid of this household is teaching contraception?" Vastra was plain and direct.

"Yes."

At that moment the scullery maid came into the room with the tea. "Miss Flint, Father Walker is here about the leaflets you have been sharing with the other maids about primate reproductive cycles."

Jenny reached under her apron into a pocket and pulled out one of the sheets. "This one? Might come in 'andy Father. Good ta tell the newlyweds 'ow everythin' works".

Father Jerome was at a complete loss for words. It seems that his culprit was a young girl. The information did not encourage or discourage intimacies, only provided basic details in a highly clinical fashion.

"Father Jerome, as you may or may not know I am a detective. I have taken the liberty of some basic research. It appears that you were married the summer before you entered seminary. You did not have any children until the year after your ordination. You then had three children in five years, and have had none since. I am well trained to detect when ap- people are lying. Do you wish to rephrase your concern?"

"May I keep this Miss Flint? The flummoxed priest asked".

"Of course. What was your concern? I missed that part"

Vastra watched the fumbling priest, and then put him out of his misery. "He wanted to make sure you weren't teaching the maids how to behave wantonly. "

"I'm sure, Father, I don't know anythin' about that - jus' helpin' 'em know what's 'appenin' with their 'ya know, lady business. Jenny flushed and turned away.

Vastra then queried "Why would your Divine Being not want you to bring your offspring into the world at the time when you could best provide for them?"

The priest smiled knowingly "the divine being has no ladies guild with which to contend".

After the priest left, Vastra was filled with questions about the priesthood, the way humans understand the will of the goddess, and ladies guilds.

St. Paul's cathedral offered secondary school for boys who worked in service on Sunday afternoons. When Madam Vastra saw the notice, she raised the issue with Jenny. Always fond of studying, "James" Flint signed up right away. Jenny reported what she learned. The math and reading were a continuation of her elementary training, and were a useful enhancement for her work at 13 Paternoster row. What she was taught about health, hygiene, science and religion led to long debriefing sections wherein Vastra learned about Victorian culture and values, and Jenny learned a more scientific interpretation of health, science and hygiene. The study of religion led to some interesting conversations.

Vastra was a deeply spiritual person. She meditated daily and worshipped the source of all life as the Goddess. Finding herself in Christian Victorian London, living practically on the doorstep of St Paul's Cathedral, Vastra was intrigued by elements of Christian theology even while being disturbed by others. She enjoyed the mystics like Hildegard of Bingen and Julian of Norwich. The condemnation of science and of other religious traditions did not sit well with the ancient warrior.

It was the hygiene class at the Cathedral that led to a breakthrough in Vastra's ability to understand and solve the most vexing of crimes.

Jenny returned very confused one Sunday afternoon. Following their lecture, most of the boys had tried to figure out what old Father Simon had been talking about. At first the topic was a favorite of their leaders-healthy bowels, lots of fiber. From there the sermon led to a condemnation of self pollution and culminated in a long rant about onanism- "whatever that is" Jenny finished.

At first, Vastra too was perplexed.

"A healthy diet rich in fiber is, I'm sure, a good idea for any omnivore, though not worthy of quite such a passionate defence. Was there no specific reference to explain this "pollution?" Perhaps he was speaking of gin or tobacco?"

"Those were last week" Jenny sighed. "The bit that really confused us all is that whole "sin of Onan". He said we shouldn't know what it is, but if we did we were probably reprobate sinners.

"Onan" , Vastra interjected," I recognize that name. ". She pulled an Authorized King James Bible off one of her many bookshelves and flipped to the end of the first book - Genesis 38

And Judah said unto Onan, Go in unto thy brother's wife, and marry her, and raise up seed to thy brother. And Onan knew that the seed should not be his; and it came to pass, when he went in unto his brother's wife, that he spilled it on the ground, lest that he should give seed to his brother. And the thing which he did displeased the Lord: wherefore he slew him also.

"Well that don't make no sense ma'am, none of it. Why was 'e supposed to git 'is sister in law, ya know, with child? And what London boy in service is expected to get a girl in trouble? Gittin' a girl in a family way'll cost 'im 'is job and reputation. "

"This seems to be a part of a larger tradition that makes sense in such a strongly patriarchal society. " Vastra had read and studied the Holy Book of the people with whom she found herself living. "The worlds for which that book were written are almost as different from Victorian London as they are from my Silurian home. Property was passed from a man to his son. Many of its stories and laws were intended to make things better for those left behind in their own tradition about marrying one's sister-in-law protected the widow and preserved the inheritance of property. Onan did not want his brother's line to continue, so he took steps to not impregnate his sister-in-law. "

"Spilled 'is seed" Jenny appeared to be thinking. "No it can't be - father Samuel all tied in knots 'bout boys pullin' their puddin'? That's daft. Takes a rich toff to think it's odd. Ya don't grow up in a one room 'ouse with a bunch a boy cousins an believe that rubbish. If father Simon was right, every boy in Finchly would be crazy, sick 'n all that other stuff 'e said"

Vastra was pensive. "Autoerotic behaviour is very common among animals that reproduce sexually, both amongst males and females of many species. " Jenny blushed at the reference to female . .. had her mistress heard . . . Vastra noted and chose to ignore the maid's discomfort. "If this Father Simon's message is common, and young people trust this advice, this may offer an explanation for the widespread reproductive-violence crimes that I had never understood before. A deep culture of shame around normal adolescent sexual behavior may be trapping some people, especially boys, in a cycle of shame and guilt. If they feel that they are already reprobate beyond redemption, many would wallow in self pity. Some would lash out, and blame women for causing their so called sin. In a few of these who are already prone to violence, a terrible cycle could emerge. I can now build a profile of these criminals. "

Vastra was now prepared to take on the complex serial rape and murder cases that so plagued London. Jenny was newly glad for having a room of her own.


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs. Sarah Johnston kept a meticulous household on Paternoster Row. Though her house was the same size as Madame Vastra's, where Vastra had a large gymnasium, a laboratory and a mysterious Vault on the lower level, Mrs Johnston had male servants' quarters. Where Vastra had an expansive library in the attic - the carters were unimpressed - Mrs Johnston had female servants' quarters. Where Vastra had a single servant who actually slept in "family" space upstairs, Mrs Johnston had eight staff: a Butler -Mr Elliott, a housekeeper, Mrs Landry, a footman, a page, a cook, a chambermaid, a junior maid and a scullery maid.

It was the junior maid, Christina James, who took a liking to Jimmy Flint, Madam Vastra's Page.

As Jimmy walked home one October Sunday, Christina staged her introduction.

"Page boy, can you open the gate for me? Christina had her arms full of boxes she was bringing home from the church for her master, the diminutive Mr. Johnston. As the warden of the church he had many responsibilities. In fact, the book delivery had been the responsibility of the Johnson's page Steven Little, but Christina had bribed him with a few coins to let her do it. If the senior staff had clued in, there'd have been hell to pay for both of them.

Jenny (dressed as Jimmy) opened the gate and smiled at the pretty maid. She pulled 'him' in through the gate and into a secluded corner, only visible to neighbours in upper story windows. Jenny lowered her voice - "I need to be going, Madam will be waiting for me." In fact, Vastra could see the whole thing from her library window.

"You're a cute one," exclaimed Christina, rubbing her hand along 'Jimmy's' unshaven jaw. She then pulled the surprised page into an intimate kiss, her hands moving along the side of Flint's torso, clearly feeling the strips of cloth Jenny was using to bind her breasts. The surprised Jenny tried to pull away, afraid of being discovered. Christina pulled Jenny's ear to her lips "I knew it. I can spot a Tom from across town. You'd best be going. Come back when you have time"

Vastra watched the exchange from her library. She couldn't hear the whispered exchange, but she saw the smiles as the couple parted. The ancient Lizard was flooded by emotion. She was happy to see her maid looking so . . . Alive. She felt a twinge of jealousy. She would probably never know such intimacy in her own life again. She was also nervous because of the reputation of the household of the maid who had befriended her page-boy Jenny, and what might happen if the young women were discovered. How would the neighbor's maid respond when she discovered Jenny's true identity? Vastra couldn't bear to see Jenny hurt.

Vastra's thought were interrupted by Jenny skipping into the library. She was stripped to her undershirt and breeches. The excitement of her brief encounter had left her scattered. "Ma'am, did you see what 'appened? Dat maid, Christine, Christina? She recognized me! She knew me, knew I's a Tom- I recon she is too - with the quailpipe she gave me. "

"Slow down Miss Flint, I'm not sure I understand. Miss James, the maid you assisted, who then kissed you, recognized Jimmy as the page-boy from here?"

"No, she's what you call -invert- Sapphic, some call us Toms, and could tell I am too. She felt my bindin' cloths. Oh, an' quail pipe that's how she kissed me wi' 'er tongue. "

"I see, "Vastra replied, a bit flummoxed. "Go get dressed and get dinner ready."

"Oh I've said too much miss, sorry for not mindin' mah place." Jenny didn't sound sorry, and Vastra didn't really mind. To Jenny, Vastra was like the big sister her older cousins never were. To Vastra, Jenny was like a raw recruit, full if energy and life. But the image of Jenny flushed and half- dressed left an impression.

'Mind your thoughts Vastra, she's your student, you are her commanding officer, you most certainly should not notice how her hair was coming loose, or her bare arms getting stronger with all the training. Besides, she has a friend, her own age and species'

Jenny had no such thoughts. She just loved being herself and feeling so safe with Madam Vastra.

As Jenny walked to the market the following Wednesday, Christina caught up to her, and dropped a note in her basket. Their hands touched briefly and sent an electric jolt through them both. "Good morning Miss Flint" she curtsied.

"Good morning Miss James". Christina turned down a side street and was gone. Jenny grabbed the note and read it "I'm off Friday at noon until nine. Please ask your "brother" to meet me behind St. Paul's anytime between those hours".

Jenny finished her errands at record pace and returned to share her exciting news with her Mistress. Vastra wasn't terribly concerned about Jenny's working hours. She expected the house to be clean, the pantry full, the laundry clean, and the house warm. When Jenny did her tasks was unimportant.

Typically Jenny awoke around seven and relit the fires. Next she brought Vastra warmed cow or pigs blood and breakfast to her in bed at eight thirty. They ate breakfast together while discussing the daily news until ten when they moved to the cellar for training. From noon until sunset was less predictable. Vastra worked on her cases, Jenny moved between cleaning and studying, preparing food and helping Vastra at her own pace, pausing to feed herself and her mistress a simple lunch or tea. Over an evening meal at sunset (whenever that was, Vastra investigated in the dark) the Lizard woman would brief her assistant on the night's activities and what role Jenny would play. As the days had grown shorter, the evenings longer, Jenny joined in more of the detective work.

Vastra was not as excited as Jenny about her planned encounter. "Mrs Johnston is a small minded woman, and I don't want you to cause her maid any grief - I know she does not allow her staff the privileges you have - I don't think they are allowed to court".

"We will be cautious - and courting? Aren't you ge''ing ahead of yourself jus' a bit?"

She had her tongue in your mouth"

"Vastra!"

"Don't be insubordinate" Vastra was laughing at this point, and threw a dishcloth at her maid.

As they ate dinner later that night, Vastra clarified. "You may meet your friend at noon. Please be back here by the time the lamplighters are out. I will be working in my library, you may come back here for tea if you would like. ".

"That's more than generous ma'am. The lights won't be on 'til four or so".

Jenny was giddy for the next two days. She had everything done and prepared, and Friday's dinner even ready to be put in the oven so she could leave right at noon

Vastra smiled indulgently at her maid's excitement.


	7. Chapter 7

Jenny found Christina just after midday on the cathedral grounds. 'Jimmy' had a flower from the market. Christina received it, then 'Jimmy took her arm and they went for a stroll. This was familiar territory for Jenny, though never with a girl who knew the maid was also female.

Jenny learned quite a bit about just how Madame Vastra was different from Mrs. Johnston. She kept her mouth shut, letting Christina do the talking. After a couple of hours, Jenny suggested going back to number 13 Paternoster Row for tea.

"The mistress will be working in her library."

"Aren't you the brave soul, if Ma'am caught me bring in' someone in, I'd be hided fer sure. " Jenny didn't want to correct her friend, and just said "we'll be fine"

"I guess yer madam knows you're a girl, so won't suspect nuttin'. Why does she let ya dress like a lad?"

"She's foreign, don't quite understand it all, plus sometimes I do page or footman tasks, so it's best I look the part. She also wants me educated, so sends me ta Sunday school. "

"Odd mistress fer sure. She sounds like she works ya hard. "

"Oh I sure ache some nights" Jenny says, thinking of the hand to hand combat training.

"Whips ya fer good measure?"

Jenny changes the subject, she had known beatings for good measure, but this mistress never raised her hand outside the gym. "I'll let the Mistress know I'm home. Please take a seat in the parlor. "

"Parlor, really? Jenny, you are living dangerously. "

Jenny bolted up two flights of stairs to Vastra's library. She stopped to catch her breath for a second. Vastra called through the door, "Is everything alright Jenny?"

Jenny opened the door "yes ma'am, we just came back fer tea, wanted to let cha know. Also, Christina thinks ya wouldn't approve a 'er comin' over. "

"I thought I made it plain that she is welcome." Vastra was confused.

"Jus' if ya come down, act mad or somthin'"

"I'll do no such thing in my own home."

"But she thinks I am brave for sneaking her in . . ."

"We will discuss this later. Go down and enjoy your afternoon. You know better than I what is in the pantry - help yourselves. "

Jenny raced back downstairs and laid out a nice tea including scones, cold meat and cheese. She used the fancy tea set that they used when visitors came from Scotland Yard.

The girls enjoyed their tea, both feeling a bit above their station, as they laughed and put on airs for each other. Christina curtseyed deeply as she refilled Jenny's tea, offering one lump or two. Jenny pulled her in, and kissed her like she had kissed Jenny a few days prior. The tea pot found an unsteady home on an ottoman as the young maids got lost in each other's embrace.

Neither heard the silent hunter come down the stairs that was innocently in search of her own tea, and maybe was also a little curious. Vastra watched, entranced, for a moment.

Jenny sensed rather than saw her mistress and broke the kiss. Christina opened her eyes and jumped at the sight of the veiled woman. The tea service and the tea landed on the floor. Both girls rapidly straightened and refastened their disheveled clothes.

Christina scrambled for the door. Vastra called to her "Miss James, where are you going?" Christina stared at the floor submissively, bracing for a beating.

"'ome ma'am, if it pleases ya not to tell my mistress"

"Not before you help clean this up." The maids quickly and quietly tidied the parlour, and after a quick goodbye, peppered with promises to meet again soon, and Jenny's assurance that it would be alright, Christina went home, as the lamplighters took to the streets.

Dinner that night was a quiet, awkward affair. Jenny was embarrassed and afraid, and Vastra was angry, but neither was ready to talk. Vastra broke the silence "I will go out alone tonight. Please see to your chores. Do you prefer we discuss what transpired this afternoon tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"Tonight Madam if it pleases you" Jenny mumbled. If she was going to be put out, she wanted to know sooner. It broke her heart to think of leaving Paternoster Row.

"As you wish" With a flip of her veil, Vastra disappeared into the night.

Vastra was distraught. She stalked the streets with no plan or route trying to figure out why she was so upset. Jenny had asked her to lie, and had allowed the other maid to believe that she was being mistreated, even whipped. The maids' mockery and putting on of airs felt like Jenny was making fun of her. Why did she care what the ape-child thought?

Her wanderings brought her back to St Paul's grounds where she saw father Jerome Walker just heading out. "Good evening Madam Vastra".

"Good evening father Walker, I trust matters have been resolved with Mrs. Johnston?"

"Well," he said conspiratorially, "she has stopped worrying about contraception. Right now it is the gin trade that has her upset. I did, however, see one of her maids with your page this afternoon. He must be a relation to your scullery maid I met.

"The similarity has been observed. That maid is causing me some distress. She is telling other maids that I mistreat her and even whip her. "

"Do you?"

"I am training her in some self defense to help me in my work with Scotland Yard. Outside of our gymnasium I have never raised a hand to her. In our training she wears protective gear. "

"That is certainly unusual for a girl, but not mistreatment if she does it of her own choice."

"I am concerned about why she would say such things"

"Thirteen year old girls are interesting creatures. My daughter brings my wife no end to grief. They want so much to be accepted by their group of friends. Their hearts break so often in their desire to belong. Sadly, many of the girls are mistreated, and your maid may not want to feel left out of the bonding of these girls over shared pain. "

"You are correct, they are strange creatures. I appreciate your insight. You must work with many young people. "

"I do. I hope to someday teach the Sunday School.

"Perhaps if you did I would not need to spend my Sunday evenings correcting Master Flint's misconceptions. Good night father. "

"Good night madam"

Vastra returned home to find the house immaculate and Jenny's bedroom cleaned out. With rising panic, Vastra returned to the kitchen, and saw that Jenny had moved her belongings into a broom closet off the kitchen that may have once served as cook's quarters. Jenny was sobbing into her pillow and hadn't heard her mistress approach.

Vastra put on the tea kettle and found some of Jenny's favorite biscuits in the cupboard. She intentionally made enough noise that Jenny roused and joined her in the kitchen, eyes puffy, wearing a brave face. "Let us have some tea, Miss Flint".

"Miss Flint, I wish to provide some structure to our conversation. The technique we will use is useful for extracting information from witnesses."

Jenny blanched her mind racing. Would madam keep training her after the afternoon's disaster? She dared not hope. She also feared what detective methods might be applied against her. "Alright ma'am" Jenny squeaked.

"The person being interviewed presents her perspective. The interviewer attempts to summarize the heart of the matter in as few words as possible, making it possible for the person to tell their perspective fully. I would like to give you the opportunity to speak first. Let us begin. Please tell me what is on your mind. "

"I'm so sorry miss, I've been actin' above my station, so I moved ta the cooks room. I's jus' 'oppin' ya won't put me out on me ear fer wha' Christina an' I wuz doin'. I'll pay ya fer the tea service if it takes all me earnin's. Please miss, it won't ''appen agin'".

"You fear being fired because of the dishes and your intimacies with Miss James?"

"That's right Miss, an' because I used good dishes an' the parlour an' I is jus' a maid."

"You are concerned about keeping class distinctions?"

"Yes Miss".

"Is there anything else you wish to say?"

"No miss, jus' waitin' fer the bad news. "

"Let me put your mind to ease about the issues you have raised. I do have serious concerns I wish to raise, which we will discuss next."

"Yes Miss", Jenny answered, wishing Vastra would get on with it.

"I have no desire to terminate your employment. As your employer I do not believe it is my place to judge or limit your romantic liaisons. As your guardian, trainer, and I hope, friend, I might worry about how fast this relationship has advanced, as I don't want to see you hurt, but the choice is yours and Miss James'. I might advise that Mrs. Johnston not find you in a similar state. "

Jenny shuddered at that thought. They'd both have been hided.

"As to the tea service, it was my quiet approach that startled Miss James, though I did see the teapot in a precarious spot. I would suggest that I will dock 2 shillings from your pay for the teapot and call it fair?"

Vastra hoped that Jenny didn't know that the teapot was worth ten times that. The money meant little to her, and a month's wages seemed excessive.

Jenny nodded, but planned to look up and note the full value of what was damaged and note it in her own ledger.

"I would also prefer to have you return to your old room, if you are willing. For one thing, it seems degrading to me that I have a proper room with a window and enough space to move about while you sleep in a tiny closet. Yes, I am the mistress, but you are the closest thing I have to family, and I want you to feel that this house is your home as well. I also want you to be able to hear me, and I you in the night. If any criminal finds our home, I wish to be the first line of defense."

"Understandable Miss" Jenny was touched at her mistresses words, making her more anxious to know what had upset her mistress so much. "But what did I do that upset you so much?"

"Outside of the gymnasium have I ever hurt you?"

"No Miss"

"In our training have I ever misused my strength against you?"

"No Miss"

"Do I demand too much of you, or underpay you?"

"No Miss"

"When you and Miss James first returned, I heard you talking, and you allowed her to believe those horrible things about me. " Vastra hissed with a look I distaste. "Many people believe horrible things about me and some of them are true, but I had hoped, Jenny, that you saw me differently, that I was doing right by you. Please summarize what I just said in your own words."

"You fear that I feel mistreated, or that I resent you?"

"Yes. Do you?" Vastra had a moment of self doubt.

"I'm so happy living here with you. I love training. I'm sorry; I don't know why I let her think those things."

"We can try to figure that out if it feels important. I was also distressed that you wanted me to act like you weren't allowed to do what I had clearly invited you to do - invite Miss James over."

"I guess I didn't want 'er ta feel bad that I 'ave it be''er an 'er. I didn't want to tell 'er I'm not the rebel she thinks I is. "

"Jenny Flint, you are very brave, you have faced down many monsters, I am glad you do not think of me as one of them."

"Thank you Miss. Now do ya mind if I makes us some proper tea? I appreciate the effort, really I do"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering, the timeline I am using for the young Jenny comes from Grey Ghost's Dragon's Heart series, which I absolutely love.

Whenever Christina had time off, Jenny always dressed up as Jimmy and they shared adventures around town. Markets and street performers, concerts and tea rooms all saw the young couple. Often they would end up back at Paternoster Row. Jenny always had good food to share. Christina would bring food sometimes, though Jenny suspected that it had not been acquired honestly. She tried to insist that Christina not worry about bringing food, but the fair haired maid didn't feel that was right.

Vastra gave the girls the illusion of privacy, though her Silurian senses gave her a play by play of the progress of the relationship. It was uncomfortable for the ancient Lizard. She sensed their longing, felt them daring themselves to be bolder, and could taste the essence of desires left unquenched. She hid her angst, knowing an old warrior such as herself needed to be unphased by their adolescent explorations.

It became almost something of a game, as the maids feared getting caught by Jenny's mistress, yet they both knew already the consequence should she walk in on them would largely be embarrassment. Christina hadn't believed at first that Jenny remained in Madam Vastra's employ after the first incident. Jenny tried to explain. "She's foreign, an' she's like us - a Tom".

"She don't seem like no Tom she ain't like us- "

"Well, she's an invert and a sapphist, an' she's a scientist, an' she don't care about what's proper. All she done was dock me wages fer the teapot. She says it were 'er fault about the rest fer scarin' ya."

Perhaps it was inevitable that Mrs Johnston would hear the rumour that her maid had been seen about town with Madam Vastra's page Jimmy. She prohibited her maid from seeing him, then marched over to number thirteen paternoster row.

"Madam Vastra, please instruct your page Mr. Flint he is not to see my maid Miss James as long a she remains in my employ, or she will cease to be in said employ."

"I assure you, Mrs Johnston, I and my staff do not take orders from you. I will however ensure that Mr. Flint no longer socializes with your maid, so that your maid retains her employ."

Not used to being challenged, Sarah Johnston bristled, stammered, and then marched home.

After that, it was Jenny and Christina who were seen around Paternoster, and no one, including Mrs Johnston, thought twice of two maids romping through the streets.

Although Jenny and Christina slipped beneath most people's notice, including Mrs. Johnston, Agnes Pennyworth saw what she was looking for. She ran a small, hole in the ground sort of tea room. Her clients were young toms, many of them in service. She tried to make sure they were the only ones who knew she existed. She had ambitions.

When Agnes saw the two maids walk by her door, she called them in. Jenny was leery of the gregarious woman, and her training with Vastra kicked in as she chose a seat with her back in the corner and a clear line of escape.

A look around the tea room revealed several couples. Although many of them looked like a lad and lass, even in the dim light it was clear to Jenny and Christina that they were all women.

Jenny's initial suspicion seemed unfounded as the hostess brought tea and bread. Agnes quickly confirmed both girls were in service. She asked them if they were happy with their masters. Christina answered for both of them.

Jenny tried to interrupt and explain that her mistress didn't mistreat her, but the description of her as the sole staff at her home seemed to earn her a lot of sympathy, though it was unwanted. Jenny had come to realize that Madam Vastra did a lot more of her own housework, and kept a lower standard than her contemporaries (if you could call them that). To the ancient warrior, dusting was a weekly chore, silver was only polished if it were going to be used. In her laboratory she also produced a number of chemicals that sped the cleaning considerably.

The atmosphere of the tea room was certainly a space for young women in service to vent their frustrations. Many had the same real grievances that Vastra and Jenny had addressed with Mr Anderson months before. Agnes was telling them all about her plans to open an inn, staffed all by toms from the service industry.

Agnes' tea room became a favorite place for Jenny and Christina, Jenny's misgivings pushed aside as they enjoyed the community of Toms.

Vastra was starting to worry. Jenny was spending every moment she could with Christina, often working at her side at the Johnston house. What worried Vastra was when Jenny started coming home smelling of gin. The quality of her work was falling, and she was becoming more and more rude and disrespectful.

The first time Jenny came home smelling like alcohol, Vastra decided to ignore it, assuming that what her maid did on her own time was of no concern. The next time, Vastra pulled from her military work with cadets, and ensured a more grueling workout the next morning that would emphasize any hang- over symptoms in order to discourage the excess. She still said nothing.

After the third time, when Jenny got home late and Vastra had to delay doing her own work to ensure the girl was safe, she faced the difficult conversation in the morning.

"I'm concerned with how much you are drinking Jenny."

"That's none of your damned business. You're all the same you wealthy toffs think in' ya own us. I can do wha' I want in my time off"

Vastra ignored the insult. "I see you as my student, apprentice and friend. I am concerned for your well being. "

"I'm fine. I don't need takin' care of ma'am". The tone of the Ma'am" ended the conversation. Although Vastra didn't really fully understand the class structure of Victorian London she tried hard to subvert it, and refused to use her position to force her maid to disclose personal matters.

Vastra decided to look into Agnes' tea room where the maids spent their spare time. A front door approach got her nowhere; she was given her tea and rushed out of the eerily silent, crowded tearoom.

For a small fee, the baker nest door allowed her to listen through the paper-thin walls of his storeroom.

What Vastra heard was nothing less than a recruiting drive. Agnes wanted to start a grand inn with all the toms as her staff. She was plying them with gin and riling them up about their 'horrible working conditions'. By any means necessary, the maids were to acquire ten pounds to buy in.

Vastra tucked the last bit of information away to check on instances of theft from wealthy households. She was suspicious of the plan, and afraid for Jenny's safety.

Jenny hadn't been thrilled with the plan at first. Her situation wasn't horrible like the other girls'. Sure the idea of a tom run inn could be exciting. It was wonderful spending time with other toms her age and station, but in her daily life, she was dealing with Madam Vastra, and with her facing the worst of men. With this inn, she'd be dealing with the general public. She had made up her mind not to buy in, until Agnes gave the ultimatum. No one would be coming to her tea room anymore unless they signed on. It seemed she had the staff she would need, and didn't want word spreading any further. She didn't mention that the visit from the veiled widow had her on edge. She didn't want to risk her plan being exposed too soon and her 'staff' getting cold feet. She didn't know the connection between Vastra and Jenny, or she never would have let her get involved.

Christina sealed the deal for Jenny, saying if she didn't want to be a part of the inn, she didn't want to see any more of her. For Christina, this inn was her ticket out of a bad service position. Jenny continuing in service on Paternoster Row would just be too much of a reminder. Neither maid wanted to give up the community of the tea room. Agnes' messages about the cruelty of the service industry were beginning to have an affect. Jenny started comparing her everyday working life against the ideal that Agnes presented. Vastra had started questioning her choices and punishing her for drinking, after all.

Jenny wondered how she would raise the subject with Vastra, but found a solution presented itself. Vastra wanted to have another one of their 'talks'.

"Jenny, I don't trust Miss Pennyworth. I am not sure she is who she presents herself to be." That was all Jenny needed to hear. She flew into a rage, perhaps because a part of her shared Vastra's suspicion.

" You said yerself ya 'ave no right to question 'ow I spend my free time. I ain't takin' it anymore. There's an opportunity, an' I'm gonna take it. I'm gonna work at a new inn, staffed all by toms my age. I'll make profit, maybe go into business mahself one day. Release me Madam Vastra. "

Although it broke her heart, Vastra couldn't and wouldn't force the girl to remain with her. She didn't want to release her either. "I will give you a leave of absence to consider this opportunity. I have also checked our ledger, and will give you twelve pounds. Your work up until the last month has been exemplary, and I want you to have whatever you need. I will hold your position or fill it on a temporary basis for up to a year."

"You are kind, but I'm sure I won't be back." With both of them grieving, Jenny and Vastra parted ways.


	9. Chapter 9

Careful to stick to the shadows, Vastra followed Jenny. As she climbed into a train car behind the car with Jenny, Christina, Agnes, and nine other tommish maids under twenty, Vastra started reviewing her notes.

Agnes Pennyworth had a file with the London Constabulary, though they'd never been able to make charges stick. The women wouldn't testify. Vastra's contacts with the constabulary and Scotland Yard enabled her to build a profile. Agnes had been charged with running a bawdy house, and with forceable confinement and assault. Vastra had followed up with some of her victims.

Agnes had been running a house of pleasure, but the women Vastra interviewed had all been unhappy in the service industry an lulled by familiar promises of a better life in an inn. These women had found husbands or men ready to keep them as a mistress either among their clients or elsewhere. Vastra surmised Agnes had found a solution to that problem by getting pairs of toms. Agnes always got her girls in London and set up her "inn" somewhere along the coast, moving to a different jurisdiction whenever she needed a new batch of girls.

Agnes had perfected her first night in the inn, allowing the girls to settle in, and to enjoy the guest rooms "while they were training". She treated them very well for the first few days, giving them wine and a range of drugs and patent medicines. She also made many books and pamphlets available of a graphic and sexual nature, all showing how open and liberal she was, and how grown up she considered them to be.

Most of the young women enjoyed the freedom, but Jenny was growing suspicious.

That night, in their room - "imagine it, our room, what luxury" Christina had said, Jenny whispered her suspicions to Christina.

"Do you think she might be wanting us to give the guests special treatment like in the books?" The girls had giggled reading the lascivious material to each other, but now it was making Jenny's skin crawl.

Christina's response made Jenny's blood grow cold. "Even if she does, it's a better life for me."

Jenny rolled her back to Christina and wept into the wall. She had made a mistake.

Whenever she got a chance the next day, she tried to warn whomever would listen, and found about half the girls responded as she had, the other half, like Christina. Half of each couple. Agnes had gotten Christina and five others to find partners to join her business. To those who shared her fear, she told them to watch for her signal, but to get out if they saw an opportunity.

On a quick investigation, Jenny found that their winter gear was missing. Using her best detective and lock picking skills she had located and unlocked what they would need for escape. The brisk December air might make next steps more difficult. No one knew of her extra two pounds, or the pound of her own savings, and that would buy safe lodging if they could find it.

The next morning was bright and cold. Jenny awoke groggy to find herself bound hand and foot in the room where the coats had been. She heard arguing outside, an recognized Christina's voice.

"I'm sorry miss, I never thought she would turn like that. I thought she wuz one of us."

"Well you won't be getting your three pound finders fee, but you can still work here yourself in her place, or go find me another tom. I hold you responsible for the three who got away."

Jenny was relieved that some of the girls got out, and hoped they found safety.

Jenny's skills came in handy once again as she made quick work of getting her hands and feet free. She found herself appreciating Madam Vastra and her training more and more as she called on all her skills to free herself and the other girls. She always kept a few knives strapped to herself somewhere, and Christina had missed the one strapped to her ankle inside her sock.

Jenny came out of the closet where she had been captive, but stayed in the shadows. Christina came by to check on her, and Jenny grabbed and gagged her. "Did we mean nothing to you that you sold me for a few pounds?"

Jenny released the gag slightly. "She promised us freedom, it would have been a good life."

Jenny's heart shattered as she tightened the gag and put Christina into the closet. The scheme to bring in toms had worked well, and would have succeeded if Jenny hadn't been so well trained. One by one she got the other five conspirators out of commission, and came into the dining room to see a most blessed and beautiful sight.

Snow clinging to her veil that was tossed back on her head, water glistening on her crests was Madam Vastra. Her swords held Agnes captive while a local constable put on handcuffs.

Jenny saw Vastra's beauty and power, and some unnamable force in her blue eyes, and everything else melted away. The next few hours were a blur as Jenny told the constables the whole story while Vastra rested a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

Vastra had told the police that Jenny was helping her in the investigation and had been working under cover. It may not have been true from Jenny's perspective, but she recognized how it had turned out that way, and her reputation was saved. Jenny's evidence finally brought Agnes to justice. The other girls would likely be processed an released, they would hopefully be seen as victims in the scheme, especially if they testified against Agnes.

The train ride home was comforting. It was Christmas Eve late and the train was quiet. Vastra stroked Jenny's hair as she drifted to sleep. They would sort the rest out in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

On Christmas morning Jenny woke up in her own bed at Paternoster Row. First she felt deep sadness and hurt at Christina's betrayal, then relief, wonder and joy at Madam Vastra's easy re-acceptance of her. She kept thinking of how the lizard woman looked with snow on her veil and her swords drawn.

Jenny didn't know what she'd done to deserve Madam Vastra's forgiveness, but she was certain she would never again leave her, or the crime-fighting lifestyle they shared.

Once she was up and dressed, Jenny came into the parlour where a fire was already burning.

One of the ferns was decorated with some strings of popcorn and links of colored paper. It wasn't much for Christmas decoration, but she guessed Vastra had done it that morning. Jenny hadn't gotten a Christmas tree, it hadn't felt important in her rush to follow Agnes and be with Christina. Now she was so grateful for Madam Vastra's effort that she started to cry.

Her mistress beckoned her, and Jenny collapsed in her arms. All the pain, grief and fear of the past month flowed out if her while Vastra just held her.

In her maid, Vastra saw more than ever a vulnerable child forced to grow up too fast. She was proud of how her protégé had handled herself once the truth had been revealed. Jenny had calmly aided the escape of three other victims, gotten herself out of bonds and incapacitated six conspirators.

Once Jenny caught her breath, she leaned back and smiled. "Thank you for taking me back Madam, I don't even have a present for ya."

"You being back here is present enough. You're the closest thing to family I have Jennifer Flint"

Jenny's heart fluttered. In that moment she realized she was in love with her employer. She also knew she mustn't let her know, it could ruin everything. For the time being, it seemed like they were more like a beloved aunt and niece, and that would have to be enough. They sat by the fire in companionable silence, Vastra rubbing Jenny's back.

As Vastra comforted the grieving maid, she started to wonder at the factors that had made Agnes' plan so nearly successful. The isolation that the young toms felt was certainly a major factor. Isolation was definitely something Vastra had known since waking up in this strange, cold, ape-infested world. Her half-grown ape girl eased her loneliness, but she could understand isolation.

In her ancient world, sexuality and reproduction had mostly been severed from each other due to advanced genetics programs. Sex for social connection and cohesion was common enough, but romantic attachments were rare, and treasured in any configuration. In her time with humans she knew this value was not shared, that romantic relationships were both common and tightly regulated.

She could read the tightening social control coming in, and feared that tighter legal prohibition was being considered. As the calendar prepare to turn to 1884, only 'buggery' was forbidden, and the standards to prove the crime were high. There was a movement afoot to ban a much wider range of sexual behaviors. Some of the changes would be welcome, like raising the age if consent for girls from thirteen to sixteen, but, as the doctor told her, "gross indecency" would leave many men imprisoned, chemically castrated, dehumanized and dead, including the man who would invent the best computing machines the planet had seen since Silurians had walked the surface. Thirteen Paternoster Row would become a place of safety for all inverts, and the Great Detective would be their protector.

When Jenny went to get up in order to make lunch, Vastra told her to stay seated. She had the day off from maid duties. It may not have been Jenny's plan, but she had ended up taking a major role solving an important an difficult case. She needed time to recover and to understand her experience.

Under the fern tree was one wrapped present; a box for Jenny. "It's a tool for your training, please open it. I know the tradition is to keep gifts for ones staff for Boxing Day, but I'd like to start this training today."

Jenny opened the box to pull out a checker board with a beautiful set of ebony and ivory figurines.

"They're beautiful Miss. How am I to train with these?" Jenny imagined throwing the figurines, but that didn't seem right. She had played checkers with her cousins, perhaps it was something similar.

"This is a chess set. I've seen many of your contemporaries play checkers, and the principle is somewhat similar, but this is a sophisticated game of strategy, and will teach you to plan, come up with strategies, and anticipate the moves and motives of your enemies. This game will train your mind.

Jenny and Vastra spent Christmas Day playing chess. Jenny quickly picked up the basic rules and soon Vastra had to actually pay attention. She lost her queen foolishly in their fourth game, and by the end of the night, Jenny spotted an opportunity and caught Vastra in a fool's mate with a forgotten rook.

At Vastra's insistence, Jenny bundled up some food and delivered it under the cloak of Boxing Day morning darkness to her aunt's home. Her brother still needed to eat, and now that Madam Vastra realized that John Flint left two orphans, the boy would not be forgotten.

Vaster and Jenny found a new rhythm and routine in the new year. Jenny had acquired a passion for fighting crime, and studied hard.

Household chores got done, though not to victorian standards. It was becoming clear that more staff would make their work go more smoothly. It was sometimes hard to get a cab in the wee hours of the morning when they did their investigations. It was time for a chauffeur who could help maintain the grounds, and care for the horses they would need.

Jenny was tasked, as head housekeeper/butler, with finding the right person. Vastra's only request was that they find an invert. If circumstances were going to get more difficult, as the papers suggested, their household would need to be a sanctuary of safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched the imitation game. Did you catch my teference to Alan Turing? The only way I ever beat my brother at Chess was a fool's mate. Largely a bit of luck.


	11. Chapter 11

Jenny wasn't entirely sure how a thirteen year old girl was supposed to go about finding a chauffeur, never mind one of a particular set of preferences. She had one idea and decided to talk it over with Madam Vastra.

"I'm tryin' ta figure out how we goes about to find a pouf who's also a chauffeur, and also the type we'd want workin' wi'' us. I can find an invert man, no problem, Jimmy got propositioned near the Molly Houses all the time. So I have a plan but I'll need you for backup."

'Jimmy's' look for this exercise was crafted to look solidly middle class. 'He' needed a guide who would steer him towards the service sector, not toward the oldest profession. Vastra's presence, and Jenny's hand not far from her knives, would keep her safe. 'Jimmy' headed far enough away where he wouldn't be recognized, followed by a veiled figure at a discrete distance. Jenny figured that the best lie was the one closest to the truth. 'He' stood outside near a tavern frequented by so-called poufs. Jenny was watching for a particular sort, one who seemed at ease and familiar with the scene, but not too interested in young boys.

"Scuze me sir, me mah just caught me an' another boy - ya know - together. Me pa gave me a good lash in' an kicked me out for good. I hear this is where lads like me go."

"Let me take you to Patricia, she may know something for you. She works for some toffs with a big staff, always needing pages and such.

'Patricia' was a middle aged man drowning his sorrows inside. Jimmy's guide remarked "Patricia, you're not looking yourself"

"Been let go, I was Lucy- don't want no Pouffs. I worked there for thirty-two years, stable boy then ladies chauffeur. They've always known, think that's why they trusted me with the young women. They never bothered about it until all the stuff in the papers. What am I to do now?" He noticed Jimmy, "Who's the lad?"

"Jimmy sir, uh Miss, I got kicked out too. "

"I'm sorry I can't help yuh"

Lucy had headed off to talk to someone else. Jimmy leaned in "I may be able to help you"

"No matter what they say, not all the men here are lookin' for boys. Ply your trade elsewhere."

"My mistress is lookin' for a chauffeur. Ya see, she wants an "invert". She's inclined to ladies herself, and don't want no regular blokes I guess. Come by Number thirteen Paternoster Row, she'll interview ya fer sure. ".

"Outside this place, I go by Parker. Sometimes I wear ladies clothes".

"Ta tell the whole truth, some days I'm Jimmy the page, but mostly I'm Jenny Flint the maid. And I don't fancy blokes either".

"I need to meet this mistress of yours".

"She's, well, different. You meet her, She'll explain.

At promptly 9:00 the next morning, Jenny answered the door to a clean-shaven Parker, dressed as a chauffeur. "Hello Miss Flint, I'd like to make an appointment with Madam Vastra."

"She's in the parlour and will see you now. "

Jenny escorted Parker to the veiled lady. "Madam, this is Parker, he is interested in the position of Chauffeur. "

"Please take a seat Mr. Parker, Jenny, would you bring us tea?"

As Jenny left Vastra began the interview. "I will ask you a series of questions. Please answer honestly but with only one word. Truth is singular. What was your previous position?"

"Chauffeur"

"For whom?"

"Ladies"

Vastra thought it odd that he answered ladies rather than the family, but perhaps he thought it important. "Which ladies"

"Of the Jefferson family"

"Why at you no longer there?"

"Dresses"

"Whose dresses?"

"Mine" he said defiantly.

"Are you an invert?"

"Yes"

"Can you care for horses?"

"Yes"

"Can you work nights with appropriate time off in the day?"

"Yes"

"What do you think of reptiles?"

"Harmless"

Vastra laughed at that, a genuine heart warming laugh. Parker started, "unless they spook the horses, of course."

Vastra threw back her veil.

"When can you start?"

"Now" - Parker did a double take, and smiled himself. The Veiled Detective was not known for being harmless, though it surprised him that she was a lizard, he was fouth generation in service, and knew enough not to react to the differences of those for whom he worked.

Vastra offered Parker a room upstairs, but he said he preferred to be close to horses. A proper stable with well appointed servant's quarters was refurbished in short order, and Patricia Parker joined the staff at number thirteen Paternoster Row.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always,they don't belong to me, I just like to borrow them.

I liked writing this one. Again, characters aren't mine

Paternoster Row became a refuge for inverts of all ages and classes. Jenny in particular would often lead maids and stable boys off to the library with a stack of handkerchiefs and an open heart. She would hear tales of hurt and rejection, love and passion. Though she wiped many tears, she remained single despite many offers.

As for the Mistress of the house, she spent her time offering legal advice and in efforts to prepare the community for the changes ahead. There had been such relief when the death penalty for "buggery" had been dropped, but the new laws they were beginning to hear about would make even men wearing women's clothes punishable by prison. "Gross indecency" would be a catch-all term to arrest anyone who challenged social constructs of gender and sexuality. It was hard to know how broadly the laws would be imposed.

Out of fear, some of those who gathered at Paternoster Row paired up and married opposite gender partners.

As for the lady of the house, her powerful presence caught the attention of a few influential women. Vastra made clear she had no interest in any long term relationship. Her so called skin condition kept most suitors at bay, though for years after, a few of the most daring Sapphists of London would swap tales and speculate about the lizard woman's tongue.

Jenny knew her mistress entertained occasionally in her private chambers and tried not to think too much about the personal business of her employer. Flashes of jealousy would play at edges of her mind, but she swept them away even as she swept the ashes from the fireplaces.

One night, Jenny was tidying her mistress' chamber when such company came into the room. Jenny was out of sight behind some bookshelves in a corner, and couldn't negotiate an escape. What she saw surprised and somewhat relieved her.

Madam Vastra had a book open on her bed, and was teaching her guest about the guest's own body and its reactions. Both women remained clothed as they discussed techniques for use alone and with a partner. Vastra had a box of tools that could be used, and she sent the lady home with a massager and directions for its use.

Once the guest had left, Madam Vastra called her red-faced maid out from hiding. "I'm sorry Miss Flint, but I knew it would have embarrassed Mrs Jones greatly if anyone else knew she was here. I hope our conversation did not make you uncomfortable. "

"No Miss, I mean, it was educational and everything, but it's alright miss, I just thought when you brought ladies here, well, you was, ya know, entertaining them."

"Collect yourself Jenny. Take a deep breath. That's it. No, I don't find myself attracted to these women.

"Not attracted to us apes ?"Jenny interjected in mock offense.

Vastra turned a deeper shade of green as the image of Jenny half dressed in her page's uniform flashed behind her eyes. "Not the apes - women I'm helping, " Jenny raised her eyebrows "coaching " Jenny's mouth gaped open in mock shock, a hiss escaped Vastra's green lips. "Jenny, sometimes you . .sigh Precocious little ape- though it does sadden me how little they know about how their own bodies work. Many have never experienced - resolution - well I probably shouldn't even discuss this with you- you are young "

"Oi! I'm no child!"

"You are not, Miss Flint, though young women your age are the topic of much discussion in the papers and parlours of London. Many talk about you, few talk to you. What do you think about raising the age of consent for intercourse from thirteen to sixteen?"

Jenny had in fact heard this discussion as she served tea, and amongst the maids. "Well, when I was on the street, I was prepared to offer myself for money, and it was my thirteenth birthday. If they change the law, is it the men, or the girls who will suffer?"

"Those who favour these new laws think it will protect the girls, but you certainly raise a good point. It is hard to find truth amongst the rhetoric. Does this law protect the vulnerable or the powerful? I also wonder if it makes ordinary people into criminals." Vastra was learning more from her young maid than she had from many of the intellectuals debating the proposed legislation.

"What happened with Christina 'urt me a lot, but I made my own choice ta be wi' 'er. " Vastra was relieved that Jenny was starting to talk about what happened with the neighbors maid. Jenny continued "What we done ya know,and what we could have done together" Jenny blushed, but kept going" it weren't wrong, but this new law could make kids foolin' around into criminals, or delinquents. I know they say these laws won't touch toms, but lots of girls in Finchly are pregnant, even married before their sweet sixteen. Maybe this law is jus' for toffs."

"Or criminalizing poverty, but what about relationships of power? Teacher and student, foreman and factory girls, employer and employee?"

Vastra's question may have been academic, but it hit close to home, and Jenny gulped, but struck a suggestive pose on the bed. "Are ya makin' me an offer? Ya think I couldn't say no?" Jenny kicked her legs and sat up laughing.

Vastra was flustered, but retorted "the heroic tom of Paternoster can have any sapphist she chooses, why would she accept the advances of a grumpy old lizard?"

And so the flirtation began. Any relationship seemed so impossible as to make flirting safe. It was a little dance they did with each other. Perhaps they both knew that Jenny wouldn't say no, and Vastra couldn't trust her yes, at least not yet, but they enjoyed the flirting, and the promise it seemed to hold.


	13. Chapter 13

Vastra was amazed at how quickly Jenny's skills and instincts improved. It was the gentle counseling that she did off the clock that led to another breakthrough in their work with Scotland Yard. She used and improved the interview technique Vastra had taught her - listening without thinking or judging and giving a brief summary of the feelings expressed.

Jenny heard many people tell their stories, and she started to notice that people avoided telling her that they broke the law, even when they shared other personal and frankly embarrassing stories. Young women talked around their work in the sex trade, men shared details of intimate encounters with other men but talked around admitting buggery.

Jenny didn't have any personal desire to hear these details, but she started wondering if witnesses to the cases they were investigating for Scotland Yard might be doing the same thing, thereby leaving out important evidence.

She tested her theory with the next young man who told her of the boy next door who broke his heart.

As he started describing the "experiments" they would do, Jenny interjected, "ya know, Madam and me, we don't report none o' this to the coppers. We don't think nottin' 'at two folks do together by their own choosin' is a crime."

The boy visibly relaxed, and unburdened himself of his whole story-his joy, his emotional and physical pain and guilt, and in her own way, Jenny absolved him and he left with a spring in his step and a booth in the market he just might want to visit where the son of a certain merchant might be a good friend.

Jenny shared her experiment and her idea with Vastra. "We need to make sure our witnesses know we ain't gonna turn them in fer stuff that don't relate to the case - petty stuff - stealing bread, buggery with consent , breaking sabbath, small time smuggling. "

In time they even came to an understanding with Scotland Yard about the crimes for which they would not help to get convictions.

Vastra made a note of Jenny's contribution in her private log.

As winter melted into spring, Vastra and Jenny evolved and grew as a team. Madam Vastra's skills at raw deduction an her tracking ability were subtly and gently guided by Jenny's compassion, instinct, and developing understanding of interpersonal relationships.

Jenny was a perfect 'good cop' to Vastra's bad cop, as no one really took her very seriously. She was 'just a maid' after all, no one would believe her if she told tales, and she wouldn't be able to put the pieces together. Except of course the Great Detective trusted her counsel above all others, and the officers of Scotland Yard took her evidence with the same weight as their own constables as she proved herself time and again.

As they trained daily in the gym, they learned to think, act an move as one. Jenny was always very perceptive of Vastra's movement and intent, as though an invisible cord held them together. The ancient warrior could sense the pheromones in the air, and knew the girl was attracted to her on some level, but the way she continued to tease, and flirt, Vastra simply wasn't sure how to respond. She held so much power over her maid, and in her mind knew her to be yet a child. Vastra could read the reactions of Jenny's body, but was baffled by her heart. Jenny would intentionally say things that could be heard as innocent or could be laden with innuendo. Vastra decided to leave any next moves with her assistant.

Jenny and Vastra were working on improving the maid's skill with people attacking her from the rear. Often an assailant would mistake her for an easy target, so her skills already stopped her from being immobilized, but she wanted to be able to quickly and quietly take down anyone who tried.

This training meant that Vastra attacked her over and over, sneaking up on her from different angles in the gym. To Jenny this was deliciously maddening, as she would catch Vastra's cool breath on her neck before throwing her off. One particularly grueling morning, Jenny didn't stop the attack. "So miss, whatcha gonna do now that ya got me?"

The tongue of the ancient warrior moved of its own accord, licking sweat from the maid's neck, who gasped and spun around. Her physical reaction were immediate and strong heat and throbbing and desire. They stood like that for a moment, then Jenny flipped the surprised lizard and kneeled over her thighs and breathlessly gasped "watch where ya put that tongue".

Vastra was not sure if she was being scolded or encouraged, but decide to take control of the situation before she lost control of herself, and potentially scared her precious maid away.

"I believe we are done with training for today, Jenny, we will meet in the drawing room to discuss our cases once we are dressed. "

Both women took longer than normal getting composed and able to work again, as muffled cries expressed pent up frustration in what became a common post workout activity.

When May warmed into June, Madam Vastra prepared Jenny's ledger for their discussion on June 11, Jenny's fourteenth birthday.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a little update. I'm finding it easier to do shorter chapters more often as I have an internal default of writing 4-5 pages. (Occupational hazard)

For three days leading up to Jenny's birthday, Vastra locked herself in the library with her two ledgers trying to sort out what Jenny was worth. She hated every minute. Being use to a very different economy, she felt like everything she tried to do cheapened Jenny and the work she did. In her mind, she and Jenny were equally deserving of the income they made together. Training Jenny was a sheer joy, except during her brief rebellion.

On her private ledger, Vastra noted the improvements that Jenny brought, and the subsequent increases in income as they took on ever more difficult cases. They were even able, thanks to Jenny, to do some private and corporate investigations, which were always very lucrative. Anything that Jenny 'owed' her for training was more than made up for in the ways she trained Vastra.

Vastra doubted that Jenny would understand, so on the ledger she would share with her, she included an apprenticeship fee. Apprenticing detectives wasn't common, so Vastra made a guess. Jenny worked at least half of her time on detective work. They entertained quite a bit, and Jenny served as butler, in Vastra's eyes.

Jenny reviewed her own version of the ledger. She knew with the 12 pound advance she would owe Madam, but didn't really mind. She also knew the teapot she broke was really worth more like a pound.

When the day arrived, Madam Vastra first presented a gift of a vanity set for the occasion. Jenny's beautiful hair deserved a proper brush and comb, not the old broken ones she used. Such gifts between mistress and maid weren't uncommon, but the fact that it was brand new would be unusual. Jenny was so happy, she combed her hair and left it down for the rest of the day - a treat for Vastra to behold.

Next they sat at the dining room table with each woman nervously brandishing a ledger. As usual, Jenny found Vastra's evaluation to be generous but ultimately fair. It was hard to get her mind around the idea that Madam would pay her the salary of a grown man. It was a certain amount of guess work and different ways to interpret the same time. After some negotiations, they determined that Madam Vastra owed her 20 pounds!

Jenny asked about the £12 advance. Madam Vastra had submitted the ten pound fee as an expense to Scotland Yard, who had paid it freely. Jenny still had the other two pounds in her own savings. Jenny knew not to spend her money carelessly, and had little desire to spend much.

That evening the house was full of their eclectic group of friends. By intentionally building a community of inverts, they had contacts from all over the city, from different classes, immigrant groups and religions. This network was a secret weapon in their investigations. They always had someone to help them understand the setting of any case they investigated.

Tonight wasn't about networking or solving crimes, it was a celebration of Jenny Flint. There was a band and dancing, food from around the world, and lots of fun and games. Jenny danced through the night with many girls who would gladly take her home, or even off into a quiet corner, but she showed no interest. Jenny and Vastra captured the room as they moved together in sweet harmony. Vastra even let Jenny lead.

Parker's gift to Jenny was a drive around London at night. Some people may have thought it inappropriate for Jenny to ride up front, but that was part of the fun. They talked about everything and nothing. Parker noted all the girls showing an interest in Jenny.

"I'm just not interested in any o''em."

"That Christina really broke your heart?"

"Who? Her? Yeah she 'urt me, but I'm not thinkin' about 'er. I 'ear she's been sent to some kind of girl's reform school. I 'ope she pulls 'er life together, but that's all. "

"Is there someone else?"

"Perhaps, but I'm just afraid she don't see me the same, and it'll be bad for me if she finds out."

"Madam Vastra?"

"How can you tell?"

"I see you two together all the time, there's a real chemistry between you, you're a wonderful team, I'm sure she can tell you're attracted to her. "

Parker knew much more than he let on. Vastra had confessed her feelings to Parker, along with her uncertainty about Jenny's age and dependance.

"But she isn't interested in me?"

"I didn't say that. She clearly cares deeply for you, but I imagine it weighs on her that she is also your employer, and doesn't want to take advantage of your youth or position."

"So it's impossible?"

"Give it time".


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another short update. Thanks for all the support and reviews

There were a number of precautions that Madam Vastra took to protect herself from the chill of London's winter. With the Doctor's help she had procured advanced synthetic fabric from which she had made a base layer that could maintain her body temperature indefinitely. Upon this base layer were more contemporary solutions including wool that stayed warm even when wet, and coats and cloaks manufactured with optimum heat retention in mind. Scarves, hats and gloves completed the outfit. Pockets within the under layers held chemical heaters or even hot water bottles. There was no reason for Vastra's cold reptilian blood to get chilled to the point where she would slow to a stop and fall into a coma. No reason at all except if she neglected to follow her precautions.

November 1884 was exceptionally warm. Much of Vastra's winter clothing remained in storage. The evening air felt so fresh and invigorating that she decided to go for a run through the parkland near the river.

When a sudden change in wind brought a fifteen degree temperature drop and freezing rain, Jenny put on the kettle and double checked the fire in madam Vastra's chamber. As she left the master bedroom she was hit with a sudden bout of dread. Something was wrong with madam, she knew it. A glance to the closet showed she had only a light cape for protection.

Running through the house, grabbing a thermos of tea and some blankets as she passed through, she yelled for Parker.

Something in the girl's tone made him react quickly. As though there was a map in her mind's eye, Jenny led him straight to where Madam Vastra lay sheltered slightly by a tree.

She barely awoke as they moved her into the carriage and she couldn't even take any tea. Jenny did the best she could to warm her mistress with the small coal heater in the cab as Parker raced them home.

It took both of them to get her up to her room, which was warming up.

"Use your body heat to warm her while I stoke the fire and fill the warming pans" commanded the unusually directive Parker. "Get her out of those damp clothes - get you both down to your skivvies and get under the blankets."

Jenny was too scared to think or consider what she was doing. Jenny herself knew from caring for her young brother and cousins when the night was cold and the coal scarce that this could work. Once the fire was blazing, Parker even joined them, adding his substantial body heat to their little nest.

After an hour, when Vastra first regained consciousness, Parker excused himself. Jenny stayed close through the night, getting up only long enough to keep the fire hot.

For the next few days, they fed Madam Vastra warm pig's blood, tea and soup as she gradually regained movement and strength. Whenever Jenny got out of bed, Vastra would move to the warm spot.

On the fourth day, Vastra was up and moving about the house. At bed-time, Jenny still went to her room, and warmed her bed, but then Vastra dismissed her. "Thank you for helping me to stay warm. You can return to your own bed. "

"Are ya sure ma'am? There's still a chill in the air- I'll re-stoke the fire in a few hours. I don't mind stayin'"

"I appreciate the offer, but it's best you go back to your own room."

Vaguely disappointed, Jenny returned to her room. Vastra was sorry to see her go, but feared she would not control herself with the lovely ape in her bed each night.

Each night before Madam Vastra went to bed, Jenny would lie on it for a few minutes to make a warm spot. It was a little ritual they shared, and Madam Vastra secretly loved how her bed always smelled of her favorite ape.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this one.

Madam Vastra always kept her eyes open for what people paid for the services Jenny provided. She watched as Jenny stretched a shilling to save both for herself and her mistress. Vastra wanted the girl to understand that she can have whatever she needs, and just about anything she could want. She didn't know how to communicate this reality to the girl other than to show her what resources were, or could be, hers.

Jenny of course knew nothing of Vastra's angst. She just knew that circumstances could change, and she shouldn't start living above her station or getting used to luxuries she may not be able to afford if she found herself unemployed.

On Jenny's fifteenth birthday, Vastra and Jenny sat down to examine ledgers. Jenny's eyes bugged out of her head as she saw all the extra fees Vastra had assigned to her.

"Ma'am, ya don't have ta pay me extra fer these things. Cleaning yer clothes is part 'o me job, you don't need to pay me extra, I ain't the laundry. The same wi' shinin' yer shoes." As Jenny kept reading, she blushed at something she read, then laughed.

"Whatever is it Miss Flint?"

Jenny stood up and sauntered, swinging her hips in a very distracting way, around to a startled Madam Vastra. Jenny undid the top buttons on her dress as she walked.

"If ya want me ta be yer bed warmer, ya only need ta ask", smoldered Jenny, running her hands down her mistress' torso. Jenny's tone changed dramatically. "But if ya think you're payin' me for dat, ya got another think comin'" . Vastra's quick instincts caught Jenny's hand before it could slap her, while the ancient lizard tried to process what just happened.

"You lay on my bed each night to warm it. As I walk the streets late in the evening, many apes offer their service as bed warmers. I had never thought that was a euphemism for offering intimacies."

Freeing her hand, Jenny exclaimed "You're a daft old lizard ya know."

Vastra took both of Jenny's hands and guided them both to sit on Vastra's side of the table. "About that there is no doubt. If I have read the situation correctly, you would like for us to do that?"

Jenny's heart jumped to her throat. Was this it? Would this be the end of her hopes, or the beginning of a romantic relationship with her mistress? Uncharacteristically shy, Jenny looked at their hands. "I wouldn't be opposed ma'am"

Vastra smiled. "I can tell. If we are talking this way, you needn't use honorifics"

" I'll try"

"Perhaps we should have discussed these matters sooner so you would understand why I have resisted your advances."

"I thought perhaps you weren't interested. I understand, I do. I's jus' a match girl from Finch'y after all."

"Quite the opposite, actually. We are working very closely as a team, and in time I'm sure we will be equals. We share a deep connection. I am certainly attracted to you, as you are, I believe to me."

"So why don't we follow our attraction?" Jenny inserted boldly.

" For my species, there are two ways of being together sexually," Jenny blanched at the straightforward language, "the union of the body and the union of the spirit. The union of the body is shared freely, without exclusive relationships or commitment. It is a natural part of how we are together as people. "

"So if it's so natural, so free, why ain't we?"

"The union of the spirit is different. Along with the joining of the body, those who are paired in this way share a deep mental and physical bond as well that is not medically or psychologically breakable while both partners live. When two people are compatible for this sort of joining, and the union has started to form, sexual intercourse will trigger the mental and spiritual bond. We work closely together and in time will be a true and equal team, whatever else happens. I believe we may be forming this spiritual bond, and my suspicions were strengthened by how quickly you found me on the night of the freezing rain."

Jenny hadn't thought much about why she knew right where Vastra was that night because the alternative was too terrifying. "But I can't normally read yer thoughts Miss, uh sorry Vastra ". Using her mistress' name felt odd. "Can you read mine?" Jenny added, concerned. Perhaps that's how she knew about Jenny's feelings for her.

"Not normally, and not yet. Your attraction is clear from your body language, and other physical cues. " Jenny blushed at that remark.

"That still don't explain why we're denyin' ourselves."

"The decision to enter a spiritual joining is an adult one with long term consequences, greater than that of marriage in this society. Of higher concern to me is the risk to your mind of such a joining. Because your brain is not yet, physically, mature, and my mind and will are strong, there is a chance that the mental joining will damage your will. I don't want to hurt you. I can't bear the thought of you not being able to think independently of me or disagree with me. I do not want to risk damaging your mind and spirit in that way."

"And to think I thought you meant you'd hurt me by bein' too rough".

Vastra smiled suggestively, glancing at her hands and flicking her tongue "there is that".

Both women laughed as the tension between them broke. "So you understand why I've been avoiding your advances?"

"Yes. Does this mean we can court slowly, wait fer mah brain ta catch up wi' mah heart?"

"That would be lovely. "

At the party that night, Vastra filled Jenny's dance card all by herself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've skipped over quite a bit of time in this chapter. There may be space for one-shots later.

As Jenny's eighteenth birthday approached, Madam Vastra was uncharacteristically busy with daytime errands not related to her cases. She was meeting with lawyers, bankers and even a printer/framer.

Parker drove Madam Vastra and Jenny up to the Torchwood Institute in the first week of June 1888. Madam Vastra had consulted with them periodically over the nine years since Queen Victoria began the institute to deal with alien threats. Although Vastra knew no more than any other Victorian about current alien species, she did understand the advanced technology that fell from the sky on occasion. Torchwood had also stumbled upon an exceptionally well preserved cache of antique, by Vastra's standards, Silurian medical equipment. It was access to that medical equipment that prompted Vastra's visit.

"It's good to see you again Madam Vastra. We received your letter, and you may certainly use our MRI machine, after all it is you who taught us to use it."

"I'd like to get baseline scans on my staff, as we are often encountering alien species and technology. We found some left-over cyberman equipment from the '51 attack, and it was enough to scare me."

Vastra scanned Parker first, and filed his result. She took much more time on Jenny's scan, asking questions and scanning as Jenny considered her answers.

While Jenny made a trip to the outbuildings, Parker asked his Mistress "is everything alright with Miss Flint?"

"More than alright Parker." Vastra was a deeper shade of green than usual, but looked very happy.

As they drove back to London, Jenny queried "them scans weren't really about cybermen were they?"

"Well, it is good to have your scan on file, but no. I am pleased to say your prefrontal cortex is now developed enough to withstand telepathic contact." Jenny grinned and cuddled closer to her mistress, safe in the confines of the cab.

The women had been very careful for three long years. After their night of dancing at Jenny's fifteenth birthday, as they were about to split into separate bedchambers, Jenny had moved in to kiss her Vastra's lips. Vastra had moved quickly aside.

"We will sense each other's chemical arousal, a pheromone storm will ensue, it will be hard to stop." From that point on they had been careful to limit physical contact to the gym. Even with their workouts, they were noticing an uncanny ability to synchronize their movement. Vastra speculated that they were starting to form lower brain function telepathic contact. After experimenting with it, they realized the contact could only suggest, not coerce, they resumed training, but focused more on weapons and less on hand-to-hand contact. They also wore full body cat suits. Spending several hours in each other's arms for the ride home was sheer joy.

Parker breathed a sigh of relief. A three year chaste courtship is hard on everyone.

He had been driving madam so many different places in the past few weeks. The oddest trip was to Jenny's old apartment where her aunt and uncle still lived. He had been given the task of getting Mr. Flint to sign guardianship of Jenny over to him. Madame Vastra had not been impressed to learn that it was easier and cleaner to have a male assume guardianship, nor that Jenny herself need not have a say in the matter.

Parker had presented himself as the butler of a wealthy widow where Jenny was employed as a maid. Mr. Flint was glad for the reassurance that jenny would continue to help support her brother. Mr. Flint was into his cups and signed easily. Madame Vastra was not willing to have anything she offered to Jenny fall into the hands of that vile man.


	18. Chapter 18

Madame Vastra was more nervous than she could remember being since she was young. It was so important to get this right. Today was the day she revealed her true ledger to Jenny and offered her what she hoped would be her permanent place.

Jenny for her part was anticipating that Madame would likely offer to settle their ledgers and negotiate a new rate of pay. It seemed a little trite given their romantic relationship, but it was important for Jenny to protect some assets in case feelings changed.

The first gift Jenny got was a lovely set of hair clips and a tie clip from Madame Vastra. Madame always did like Jenny's hair. The next gift confused her a bit, a small string of pearls from Parker, given with an odd smile. A string of pearls would be a gift given from father to daughter on her eighteenth birthday. She always saw Parker more like an older brother, but appreciated the gesture from the man she saw every day. Parker then bowed awkwardly and left the dining room, but stayed close by, at Vastra's request.

Vastra's next gift to Jenny was a framed certificate saying she was now a detective after completing a five year apprenticeship. Jenny was proud to have Vastra acknowledge her work, and endorse her credentials, even if detective wasn't a regulated trade.

"I'm not sure what you will think of the next gift, though it was necessary before the gifts that will follow"

"Whatcha gitten' at ma'am?"

"To be blunt, I do not trust your uncle. Until you turn twenty-one, he would be your guardian. If he discovered that you had something he values, he could make our lives quite difficult."

"Are ya givin' me a crate of gin?"

"We'll get to that. Do you want gin?"

"Maybe later" dismissed Jenny, still bewildered. Vastra handed her an envelope with signed legal papers.

"I have taken a great liberty for which I hope you can forgive me. I have arranged for Parker to be your legal guardian until you reach the age of majority."

"That explains the pearls" Jenny laughed. "Get in here, ya old Pouf." Parker stepped in from the kitchen as Jenny threw herself into his arms. Thank you Thank you thank you! I'm so glad to know my uncle holds no claim on me. After me own pa, your the next best thing." Jenny had tears running down he face. She hadn't thought much about her ma and pa in years, but today brought good memories. Her pa couldn't have bought anything so nice, though he'd have had a lovely trinket that meant he hadn't eaten for days.

"You're the son and daughter I wish I had. Thank you for bringing me this new home. The pearls were me ma's, I'm glad to see you wearing them. ". Parker winked at Vastra - good luck ma'am". Parker retreated to his apartment with a tear in his eye.

"Good luck?"

"Parker has been privy to some of the other arrangements I've been making. ". Vastra pulled two ledger books from her desk.

"This is the ledger we have shared for five years. You can see I owe you two hundred pounds." Vastra handed Jenny an envelope with twenty £10 notes. Jenny felt like she couldn't even think of such a grand sum of money.

"I have, however, kept a separate ledger where I have recorded what I believe to be your true worth. "

Jenny glanced at the ledger, and saw multiple entries about her teaching Madame about various religious and cultural traditions.

"I wa' jus' a kid, I never taught ya nothin', ya took me in"

"Quite the contrary, my love. Without your guidance, I would be a simple bounty hunter, little more than a hound dog. It is because of you that I am known as the Great Detective." Vastra flipped to the end of the ledger. "I owe you more than you know, Jenny. I will present you with a choice." Vastra laid out two envelopes. "I have calculated that if I put your worth to me over the past five years into currency, it is more than I can afford. For that reason, I am offering you the choice of either £500, all of the cash I can liquidate at this time, or this house, with the understanding that I be allowed to continue to live here. "

"Ya daft lizard, I don't care about money. What does it matter if I say you can stay, or you say I can stay, we're partners, in this together. If it makes ya feel better, say the house is mine, because I'm yours and you are mine. What's in the last envelope?"

"A contract to share all further income from the detective agency equally."

Jenny made quick work of signing all the papers to make everything official. She laid down the pen and walked around the table, still in a bit of a fog, but determined.

"So ma'am, I'm always open to learn from you, but you are no longer my teacher." Jenny sat on Vastra's lap, and ran a finger gently, tantalizingly, over her crests".

"Yes" Vastra breathed.

"I am working with you, ready to follow your wisdom and guidance, but I am not your employee." Jenny now had both hands on Vastra's head, stroking deliberately.

"Yes" Vastra gasped.

"And this is my house, I am not dependent on you for shelter" Jenny's face was now almost touching Vastra's. The lizard could only nod.

"Then I guess it's ok if I do this" Jenny murmured as she closed the distance between them, and sealed their lips in the bliss of love's first kiss. Jenny's warm lips sucked on Vastra's cool ones until they warmed to her lover's touch. As the office chair grew uncomfortable they moved to a small sofa. With each moment of physical touch, their hearts and souls intertwined, matching the pattern of their tongues. Jenny thought to herself 'I'm glad we planned my party for the weekend' and she felt Vastra's soul hum in agreement.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading. I'm throwing a bit of angst into the fluff. This chapter will have conversation around "adult" themes. Please let me know if you feel I'm pushing the boundaries of T

Jenny was scared. She had thought she wanted this so much, but whenever there seemed to be a moment where she and Vastra could be intimate, she drew back. She wanted this so much, but she feared pain and bad memories. She feared a box beneath Madame Vastra's bed.

It wasn't the massagers she feared, she had even borrowed one of them on occasion, after the lizard woman had told her nonchalantly one day to help herself to any of her "devices of pleasure". She didn't mind it, but didn't really need it either, and found it awkward to clean afterwards. At that time she also feared her mistress might have casually asked her to rank its performance. That conversation would have been mortifying, especially years ago, when she had first investigated the box.

No, what frightened Jenny under the bed were harnesses and implements designed to look like, well, what one would find in a, happy, gentleman's trousers. If Vastra asked her to wear such a contraption, she might , for her lizard, but the thought of her mistress approaching her so equipped shut down her arousal entirely. So, for now, Jenny was keeping her bloomers on, and her baths cold.

Vastra was beginning to worry. Jenny was shutting her out, and so soon after their telepathic link began to form. The ancient warrior had no wish to rush the girl - woman into anything before she was ready, but at first she had seemed eager, and now she was afraid. Vastra didn't know if Jenny was waiting for whatever they might do that would resemble a wedding, or whether the young woman just wanted to delay sexual relations for awhile. Anything would be acceptable, but Vastra couldn't bear her beloved's terror. It was Jenny's fear that worried Vastra. She knew that the intimacy would develop at its own time.

Never one to hold back her opinion, the second day after Jenny's birthday, after her second night somewhat unexpectedly alone, Vastra resolved to open communications with Jenny about her hopes and fears around physical intimacy.

Vastra awoke two days after Jenny's birthday, a Wednesday morning to a spotless house and a full breakfast. Jenny must have been already awake for hours. Vastra noticed that Jenny had been crying. She lay down her utensils and took Jenny's hands in her own. "What is troubling you, my love".

"You must hate me. You waited so long for me, and now I'm pushing you away. "

"I don't hate you, and I don't want you to rush into anything before you are ready. I am concerned that there seems to be something troubling you. When you are ready, I'd like very much if we could talk about our feelings, our hopes and fears about physical intimacy."

Vastra picked up an image across their growing telepathic bond of the box of intimacy aids she kept under her bed. She could tell that Jenny knew that she caught that thought.

"Are you upset that I have . . . used ... those tools? I had not thought you would mind . . "

"Vastra!" Jenny turned her lizard's chin so they had eye contact. "I thought we both knew what we both did . . . alone ... after training. You said that was normal. No, it isn't that."

"Can you tell me what is bothering you?"

Jenny pulled back, putting physical space between them. "I'll try, but this is hard for me to talk about. You have a sort of belt with a man's . . . appendage. I don't want, can't bear the thought, of you coming to me with that. I'm sorry. I don't know if that's important to you, but I don't know if I want anything . . . there. I've had some . . . experiences I don't want to remember. "

Jenny hung her head in shame. Vastra was going to reach out to her love, but when she moved away, Vastra thought better of it.

"I'm sorry Vastra, I just don't want to be touched right now, not even by you. Talking about these memories shuts me down for a little while. I feel horrible because I kissed you but now I'm not following through. "

"That's perfectly alright Jenny. I promise. I'm going to repeat a promise I made a long time ago. Your body is yours. I never want anyone, especially not me, and especially not now, to touch you in any way that you don't want, not here, not in the bedroom."

"Thank you, my love. You don't mind about the . . . implements?"

"I acquired those as I was helping and teaching women about their own bodies. Some women like that sort of stimulation. If I were to ever wear something like that it would be solely for your enjoyment."

"But I kissed you, and then I stopped. That ain't fair to you."

"A kiss is a kiss, not a promise. The moment either of us asks to stop, or slow down, that's what we do. To me, anything else is assault of the most terrible kind. "

"In that case, is it possible you could just hold me tonight? Can we share a bed with no other expectations?"

"Of course my love."

"Can we go to the gym and train now?"

"Than would be wonderful Jenny. And we won't wear gloves." Two happy women made their way to the gym to train.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is definitely a slow simmer, I hope you are enjoying it

For Jenny the rhythm of training brought her quickly back into herself. It was wonderful to be able to intersperse their exercises with little kisses and hands held a moment longer than strictly necessary. They had been denying themselves for so long, it was good to fully inhabit their own bodies again.

They dressed quickly after their workout, not desiring to spend a moment apart, and spent the day reviewing plans for Friday Night's birthday celebration. The party would have some elements of the "coming out party" of a young woman turning eighteen, but would also formally announce Jenny and Vastra's engagement.

After a three year courtship, no one would be surprised. The telepathic link forming between them made the formality of a wedding seem trite by comparison. Nevertheless, the party would be fabulous. They were planning a June wedding for the following year.

It was a quiet, gently paced afternoon, when they never broke contact as they sat side by side.

After dinner, they were both eager to retire with their new sleeping arrangements. Their full-length flannel night dresses were more modest than their workout clothes. None-the less, to Vastra, the sight of Jenny coming into her room, her long hair flowing down her natural cotton night dress was a vision of beauty. Her voice caught, rough with emotion. "My love, I have longed for this ever since I asked you to return to your room after the frozen rain."

"I know why I 'ad to go" Jenny murmured as she slipped under the covers, "but I'm still baffled about why I can come back, 'ow you, we can control ourselves".

The women were holding each other close with gentle caresses as they spoke. "Jenny, as much as I yearn for the touch of your body, I know myself, and my reactions. The danger was always to your mind, and what was once a danger has now become the protection for which you are so grateful. I knew as our bodies touched our minds would join, as they are. I can feel your desire and your restraint, as I trust you can feel mine."

"I do, my love, I do. This is a powerful cycle. I sense your desire, I sense you sensing my desire, and I feel I could swim in the joy of it. I trust you, and I want you, I'm just not ready. "

"I know my love, and I shall enjoy every minute of the waiting".

"But what if it gets to be too much? I feel I could burst into flame?"

"I know the sensation, and I share it. It cannot harm either of us. We do have - other means - at hand, so to speak, to release our tension, should it grow unbearable."

"You're right Miss" cooed Jenny, between kisses to her love's crests. Vastra raised a brow at the title, but smiled as Jenny continued her ministrations, unaware of how out of place that might seem. "But miss, we were both so quick after workout today, our 'tensions' un-released".

"I would rather be with you, full of longing, than alone with my ardor spent." Vastra moved her lips to Jenny's for a long, passionate kiss. Other than small moans and sweet nothings they had little else to say. Hands explored flannel, but respected the barrier it offered. Knees and thighs seemed to provide some relief, only to leave a deeper hunger in their wake. They drifted to sleep in each other's arms in the wee hours of the morning, their dreams replaying and magnifying their passion.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a bit steamy. If you don't like, click next. Sorry for posting the last chapter twice. To apologize I'll put the next up right away.

Jenny was the first to wake up. She felt a peace and a confidence she hadn't known before, waking up safe in the arms of her love. Somehow knowing that Vastra could honour her request to share a bed and not consummate their relationship filled her heart with trust and love. A dull, pleasant ache low in her belly reminded her of what happened, and didn't happen the night before. A dampness to her nightdress reaffirmed the passion that remained unresolved. Jenny considered releasing her tension herself, but decided to lay still beside Vastra as she slept instead.

Jenny watched Vastra doze, and could tell from her soft moans that her dreams were pleasant. Vastra's eyes soon flicked open. "Good morning my love. " she greeted sleepily.

"Good morning my darling lizard, I trust you slept well." Jenny was stroking Vastra's crests in a way that made the ancient lizard purr.

"How could I not with my Jenny beside me. "

"And you didn't even call me an ape . . . out loud. " Jenny teased.

"I will endeavor to be less insensitive . . . in my thoughts my love. "

Jenny snuggled down beside Vastra, kissing along her crests to her lips. "You know" kiss "I had pretty pleasant" kiss "dreams too. In fact, " kiss "I'm feeling pretty, well, wound up. ". Jenny curled herself around Vastra.

"Is that so," kiss " my love?"

"Yes. I thought about going back to my old room "kiss" to " unwind" but I just couldn't "kiss "leave your side."

"That is a predicament. "Kiss" Have you thought "kiss"of a solution?"

"I could stay here . . . show you what I like". Vastra expected to watch a demonstration and was thrilled as Jenny took her hand and guided it under her nightdress.

"Are you sure about this my love? " Jenny's hand demonstrated exactly what she wanted. Jenny tried to reach under Vastra's nightdress, but the lizard stopped her. "This time is just for you." Within moments Jenny writhed in ecstasy. In that instant her mind opened and she felt Vastra's mind joining with her own.

She saw herself through the lizard's eyes, felt her love and her ardor. Jenny was surprised by the strength of her lover's arousal and restraint.

Not wanting to deny her love one second longer, Jenny took Vastra's hand again and allowed the green hand to guide her pale one. Vastra demonstrated a rhythm that Jenny eagerly followed. In under a minute the warrior tensed and called out her passion. The union of their minds was complete. 'Finished so quickly' Jenny thought into her mind. Vastra thought back 'We're just getting started'.

An hour later, Vastra called Parker up to her room. "There are some deliveries coming today. Please look after them. We do not wish to be disturbed. "

Half an hour later there was a quick rap on the door to the master bedroom. Not surprisingly, it was ignored. At a convenient moment Jenny opened the door and brought the tray of food, including champagne and strawberries, into their room. "We must give Parker a raise. "


	22. Chapter 22

Madame Vastra was glad that she'd freed the time between Jenny's eighteenth birthday and her party. There was sweet luxury in spending a full day locked in their bedroom, declaring their love in words and action. There was so much to learn about each other as their minds and bodies intertwined.

Jenny was young and self-conscious. The modesty provided by her nightdress was still largely intact, and Vastra respected that. She yearned for a full exploration, but glad to be finally sharing release with her love. Even more exciting was the sacred union of minds that was now fulfilled. With a little concentration they could share their thoughts, even at a distance. More than that they can see through each other's eyes. To feel their love echoing back and forth was inspiring to say the least. Vastra remembered when they first confessed their love for each other.

A few days after Jenny's fifteenth birthday, just after their formal courtship began, Madam Vastra received an urgent summons from HRH Queen Victoria herself.

Her majesty was not one to trust aliens, having had negative relations with them in the past. She remembered her briefing notes and questioned her subject.

"Are you from my realm?"

"I was ha . . . born in Wales, and have spent my adult life in the London area. My ancestors are from this land, and I am your loyal subject. I have worked with Scotland Yard for five years. "

"Hatched you say?"

"I am older than I look".

"This file suggests you are an expert in dinosaurs as well as advanced non human technologies. I assume you are a Siluian. I have indeed been briefed on your race and their potential threat to my world."

"Yes, your majesty"

"As I'm sure you are aware, last summer Joseph Tyrrell made a substantial fossil discovery in the Northwest Territories of the Dominion of Canada. "

"Yes your majesty"

"Some of his findings have been classified at the highest level. The Northwest Mounted Police had requested the assistance of Scotland Yard, who sent the file on to Torchwood. Only then was I fully informed of the situation. I need to send an expert to properly survey the situation and make recommendations. I would like you to travel to the Red Deer River and the Hoo Doos at your earliest convenience. The crown will cover your expenses and compensate you for your time. Will you require staff?"

"I will travel with my assistant, Jennifer Flint"

"Godspeed Madam Vastra, and good luck".

On her way from the palace, an aide handed Madame Vastra a thick folder. Within days, Jenny and Vastra were on a ship heading for Halifax.

For Jenny the voyage was new and exciting as they enjoyed first class accommodation on the ship and then a train. It gave the new couple ample opportunity to talk about their pasts, their hopes and their dreams. Jenny shared about life with her parents and then her aunt and uncle.

Late one night Jenny described the horrible way her uncle had mistreated her. Vastra poured her tea and assured her how none of it was her fault. Jenny wondered if she was an invert because of her uncle. Vastra wondered if it mattered, then asked Jenny if she knew of other girls similarly mistreated. No one talked much about this sort of thing, but in retrospect, Jenny thought of many of the girls she sold matches with.

"Were they all inverts?" Vastra asked gently.

"Many o' them went from one bloke who tossed 'em about to the next, always goin' on about some man, definitely not inverts. So, I guess me uncle ain't to thank for me . . . likin' ya."

"That's a relief, I'm glad not to be indebted to him. "

On the week-long ocean voyage, Vastra often seemed sad. She would talk about how the world had changed. In her childhood, there was one large continent. The massive changes in the planet seemed more obvious somehow on a transcontinental voyage.

From Halifax they boarded a train heading west. It was a feat of modern engineering, and both women marveled at the path through solid granite on the Canadian Shield.

One morning they woke up and looked out the window and saw flat. They had emerged into Manitoba and beheld the prairie. "It's as big as the ocean" Jenny had remarked.

As they flew across the open plain towards Calgary, Vastra grew withdrawn again. "Jenny, this was a jungle. Now it's practically a desert. So much life, gone. " Jenny didn't know what to say, but brought Vastra tea and fresh venison she had picked up at the Forks market in Winnipeg.

As they headed west they left cities behind, finally arriving in the town of Calgary and Fort Calgary. Jenny transformed to Jimmy, and Vastra changed to her warrior's outfit as they arranged transport out to The Badlands.

When they stopped for lunch, Vastra was still agitated from something that had happened in the Fort, but Jenny didn't know what.

"Ya seem out o' sorts darlin', what's troublin' ya?"

"It's how the tribes of apes" Jenny cleared her throat out of instinct "humans, sorry dear, treat each other. The Blackfoot Tribe were here first, then the Cree. The British and French came much later, but some speak of the indigenous tribes like vermin. If my people were awakened, it would be worse. My people have no love for your kind, and if two groups of humans can't share the space, how would reptile people from the dawn of time fare? I fear that it would be a bloodbath. "Vastra stared into space, lost in her contemplations. Jenny packed up their supplies to continue the journey, lost for words.

When they finally found the location to which the queen had sent them, they were exhausted and set up camp for the night. Being utterly alone together in the haunting beauty of the badlands at sunset made Jenny very happy. She stayed close to Vastra, lending her body warmth in the cold of the desert night, thin base layers all that separated them as the warm Hudson Bay blankets kept the heat in.

Jenny awoke at first light to find Vastra already up. Jenny followed her ears out of the tent, and saw Vastra looking into the panoramic valley, wailing.

Jenny sat beside Vastra, draping a blanket over both of them, and rubbing the lizard's back, while being careful to avoid skin to skin contact.

"They're gone, it's all gone, Jenny. My people, my world have turned to dust. I am alone. " Jenny said nothing, but wouldn't leave Vastra's side. They spent the day hard at work cataloging then hiding behind perception filters a massive cache of Silurian technology and weapons. There was also a huge hibernation unit with thousands of Silurian warriors and scientists having a millions of year nap.

"They must stay hidden" Vastra choked. My people cannot awaken in this world. There would be a war. I will not be responsible. Perception filters hid all evidence of the ancient culture, and Vastra prepared to tell the Queen of the need to hide all evidence of her people.

That night as they stared at the stars, Jenny put her gloved hand over Vastra's. "I can't know how alone you feel, but I need you to know I love you, I never want to leave your side. "

"O my Jenny, I love you too. You are my light in this world, my hope and my joy. I will stay by you always. "

They spent that night as close as their base layers allowed. Their journey home was time to begin the training of Jenny's mind to strengthen her for telepathic contact.

That same telepathic contact alerted Vastra to Jenny stirring beside her. "Come my love, we have a party to prepare for. "


	23. Chapter 23

One late summer night, as Jenny and Vastra sat on a bench in their yard , quietly enjoying each other's company, a question formed in Jenny's mind.

"Tell me love, what did your people do for courtship?"

"Well, we would lick" Vastra demonstrated on Jenny's cheek, "and sniff, and touch" Vastra kept demonstrating, but Jenny had a different question she wanted answered before they got too distracted.

"I appreciate every bit of that, but what about the life-mates, 'ow would that go?"

"When two Silurians began down the path we are on, especially if one was trying to gain the affections of another, they might make a difficult hunt to present to their beloved. Sometimes the couple would do the hunt together to show the community the strength of their union. Matching ornaments blessed by a priestess of the Goddess would be exchanged once the bonding was complete and witnessed by a priestess or other trained leader or commander. "

"When you say witnessed, do you mean they'd watch as the couple was - intimate?"

Vastra gave a hearty laugh so that Jenny joined in. "No, they simply touch both lovers at once as they touched each other - usually holding hands - "Vastra smirked "to confirm the telepathic link. "

"That's good, I'm a bit shy"

"And I don't like to share"

"Can you show me more of those other courtship rituals?"

Before long, the women were retiring to Vastra's chambers. Jenny still made Vastra turn her back while she changed into her cotton night dress.

"Jenny, every part of you I have seen is beautiful. When can I see the rest of your beauty revealed?"

Jenny was coy. "Not yet ya naughty lizard. I've got to keep some mystery alive." Jenny kissed Vastra passionately, her hands roaming over, under, and around Vastra's nightdress which she had decided to keep as long as Jenny kept hers. Between kisses, Jenny whimpered "I think when we solve the Whitechapel * murder cases, then we can sleep skin to scale. "

"Then we shall find our culprit quickly."

*better known as Jack the Ripper


	24. Chapter 24

Vastra had hunted humans for food, and even for sport. She had spent the previous five years investigating some of the worst crimes plaguing Victorian London. None of this prepared her for what she uncovered in the Whitechapel murders.

Vastra went to the first crime scene alone. She decided within minutes that she didn't want Jenny to have to see what she had seen. She also knew when she found this monster, he would not survive the encounter. Jenny of course knew that Vastra ate the worst criminals, but she generally didn't want to watch, so that was another reason to hunt alone. Maybe the victim reminded the reptile of her beloved. Maybe she was just being overprotective, but she had to keep her Jenny away from street work while the Ripper was on the loose.

At first Jenny didn't take too kindly to Vastra's suggestion.

"Oi! Ya give me a certificate, tell me I's a detective, and now ya want me to stay 'ome and dust trinkets while ya 'unt down some criminal?"

"Do we need to hire another maid? Do you no longer wish to do that work?"

"No you insensitive lizard, I want to be taken seriously, not cast aside when a difficult case comes up. "

"Very well, let's review the file together. Will you brew some tea then join me in the library?"

When Jenny came in with the tea, Vastra had the file spread across a table, and had a bucket and smelling salts at the ready. Jenny started reading the file, and when she came to the description of the first victim's injuries, she availed herself of the bucket as her stomach rejected it's contents. Madame offered the smelling salts.

"We 'ave to stop this monster."

"I can't protect you from him, Jenny" Vastra's voice cracked. "I can't let this happen to you. ".

"Seein' this I 'afta agree ma'am. I'll 'elp 'ow I can from 'ome. Ya can't 'ave me 'oldin' ya back. This ain't the same bloke as the first cases in the file, is it?"

"No. Perhaps I shouldn't have eaten him, it threw Scotland Yard off the case and they've tied the cases together. That murder in the spring was a rapist covering his tracks. What we have here is a deeply sick individual who takes pleasure in the torture of others. A fine observation Miss Flint"

Thank you Madame Vastra. Are we Ok then?"

"If you can forgive this insensitive lizard. "

The Whitechapel murderer was indeed proving to be difficult prey. Vastra was becoming angry and frustrated. Jenny did her best to soothe her. The ancient lizard was spending all her time to no avail hunting the beast. The murderer sent a mocking letter to the police which he signed "Jack the Ripper". Vastra's confidence was weakening, and that letter sent her into a tailspin.

"Ma'am, what if ya take some other cases, clear yer 'ead?" The chambermaid knew her mistress well, and Madame Vastra solved a case a day while continuing the hunt for the Ripper with renewed confidence.

Jenny was starting to regret allowing the outcome of a case to influence the progress of their relationship. Madame had solved most cases so quickly, but this one stretched for months. Jenny offered to change their arrangements. Amongst her various roles, she served as both chambermaid and lady's maid. Vastra, of course, needed no assistance donning her Silurian warrior's uniform, but even the healthiest, most flexible women needed help with Victorian formal wear. After a ridiculous ball at Scotland Yard one September night, they got each other undressed to the light cotton shifts they wore under their dresses. Jenny moved in close, whispering seductively into Vastra's ear. "Ain't it time we took of these shifts?"

Vastra pulled Jenny in for a long sensuous kiss, holding Jenny's hands so they could do no mischief.

"A tempting offer indeed my love, but let us keep to our arrangement. If we do not capture this "iron apron" before our wedding, we shall be revealed on our wedding night. "

Jenny started to tease Madame Vastra quite viscously in the bedroom after that. She would allow herself to be backlit in just her shift, or turn her back just in time as Madame walked in unawares. Once more, Vastra loved the torture.

The murders grew closer together as October chilled into November. In the wee hours of the morning on November 10, Jenny busied herself dusting the trinkets awaiting madame's return. After the back to back murders, Jenny was on edge, and would not sleep until her love was safe home.

Suddenly the house was filled with the sound of wheezing machines. Jenny traced the sound to the drawing room, where a blue wardrobe had appeared, with the word "police" on the side. It seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place from where. There was no evidence of how the box arrived. Jenny decided it was best to let Madame investigate.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always they aren't mine. The dialogue from a good man goes to war is from planetclaire dot org

Vastra finally caught up with Jack the Ripper on Dorset street in the early hours of November 9, 1888. She was too late to save Mary Jane Kelly, but the Ripper suffered greatly, and Madame Vastra enjoyed very fresh organ meat.

The adrenalin and the shock of seeing yet another victim left Vastra shaking. The ever faithful Parker was waiting nearby. Vastra trembled the whole way back to Paternoster Row, yearning more than anything for a hot bath and maybe a glass of wine.

Parker pulled up to the house. Madame Vastra dismissed him for the evening. It was an early night, by comparison because Vastra had been hunting until first light ever since the violent murders in Whitechapel began.

Jenny, as always, was ready to greet her "you're back early, ma'am . Another case cracked, I assume?"

Vastra was still shaky as she replied, with a twinkle in her eye "Send a telegram to Inspector Abberline of the Yard. Jack the Ripper has claimed his last victim."

Jenny was deeply relieved that this case was finally over, and extremely proud of her Vastra. " How did you find him?"

The twinkle grew brighter as she teased "Stringy. But tasty all the same. I shan't be needing dinner."

Jenny's pride overflowed, even as she knew she had to address the new mystery of the blue box. "Congratulations, ma'am . However... a matter has arisen in the drawing room. It just appeared. What does it mean?"

Vastra's eyes lit up as she saw the ancient time machine in her drawing room. At first she wondered why the Doctor hadn't come out to introduce himself, but then remembered how the Doctor explained he was banished by Queen Victoria. Just as well he stayed hidden. All she said to Jenny was "It means a very old debt is to be repaid. Pack the cases, Jenny. We're going to need the swords."

Jenny was giddy with excitement about finally being able to wield her sword in combat again. She packed quickly.

Vastra headed right into the Tardis. There was a man in a bow tie and another dressed as a Roman Centurian. The Doctor had regenerated since she last saw him. She scented the air to figure out which man was the Doctor even as the bow tie clad man grabbed her in a bone crushing hug. "How's my favorite Victorian Silurian - and who is that you're bringing with you?"

"Do you remember the little girl you guided me to save? Whose father died trying to save my sisters? "

"She's all grown up and " the Doctor clumsily made a gesture suggesting an adult woman's figure then blushed. Vastra hissed and blushed herself.

"She's my . . . maid and my assistant and . . . fiancée. "

"Fiancée? That's brilliant! When's the big day ? "

"Next June. Who's the Roman?"

"Rory the Roman. We're looking for his wife and baby. "

"Hello. Glad you and your fiancée can join us. Congratulations, by the way."

"I'm going to go see if Jenny needs help. I'm sure you have more stops to make."

"Yes, erm" the doctor was turning red.

"Out with it Doctor"

"Well, you're Victorian, and well, do you need, um, separate rooms?"

"Doctor!" exclaimed Rory, "leave the delicate conversations to me. Whatever you do, don't give them bunk beds"

"I'm never going to live that down, am I"

"We are accustomed to shared accommodation if that is acceptable for you." Vastra glanced at Rory, uncertain if that would make him uncomfortable.

"I'm a male nurse. My best friends, including my wife, all thought I was gay. I was really madly in love with Amy, and too scared to show it, but don't hold back on my account. Just because I can't be with her, you shouldn't be alone." His voice cracked and he turned away.

Just then, Jenny came in carrying the cases and swords. She looked around, stepped out, walked around the Tardis, and came back in.

"Oi, it's bigger inside!"

"Here we go again" Rory smiled through tears.

Jenny called over "soldier, can ya 'elp me wi' these?"

"It's Rory," he cleared his throat, and led Jenny to the room she would share with Vastra.

"What's troublin' ya"Jenny said as she offered a chair to Rory and took another herself, close enough to hold his hand.

Rory told her the whole story about Amy being pregnant then not pregnant, and finally melting in front of him just as they found out she was not only pregnant, but in labour. Jenny listened and comforted him.

"But enough about me, how did you end up engaged to be married to a Silurian?"

Jenny was flabbergasted. In her world there were two responses to her relationship with Vastra. Amongst other inverts, happiness for them, or jealousy. Amongst everyone else, disgust and fear. She didn't think Rory was an invert, but he seemed to accept their relationship as normal, well except for the Silurian part maybe.

"I was 'er maid an' assistant. She rescued me, I taught 'er about 'umans. We flirted. I kissed her, we're gettin' married. Don't know 'ow that'll work yet. "

"Get the Doctor to take you to the future?"

"We know a few priests who are inverts too. All we know for sure, there will be pontefract cakes, sherbet fancies, and raw, er rare steak. "

"Ok that was weird. You think I'd be used to the Tardis translation matrix by now. You said "invert' I heard 'queer'. Handy. ".

"We'll 'ave to talk more later. Madame is on 'er way. She'll be wantin' a bath".

Jenny either didn't notice or didn't respond to Rory's raised eyebrows at the 'Madame' . She could sense Vastra coming near, and that held her focus. Thankfully, their room had a jacuzzi tub and a queen sized bed. Vastra thanked the Tardis as she met Rory at the door.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some steam in this chapter, click next if it isn't your thing. Oh and you asked, he's here.

Once Rory left, Jenny allowed herself to explore their luxurious room. "Now this is nice, ain't it".

"I suggest we sample the bath before we retire." Vastra replied. Jenny filled the bath while Vastra unpacked. The tub was full of bubbles, and when Vasta came into the room she saw Jenny's head and shoulders peaking out if the water. The lizard woman quickly stripped down and slid into the tub. Jenny did not avert her eyes, not with the modesty of a maid, nor with the innocence of young love.

"You are beautiful Vastra" she breathed. Jenny gently washed her love, scrubbing away the grime and horror of the night before. Vastra returned the favour, massaging Jenny's hard working muscles as they sat in the effervescent water. Jenny unpinned her hair and Vastra gently washed the flowing tresses.

Next Jenny climbed out of the tub, allowing Vastra to finally see her beauty in its fullness. She turned on the shower, with its blessedly transparent door and rinsed the soap from her body. Vastra was transfixed. Her breath was heavy and her blood rushed deliciously to all the right places.

Jenny emerged from the shower and Vastra climbed from the tub. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as their bodies pressed together. Jenny's heart raced at the unfamiliar warmth coming from Vastra's bath-warmed scales. "My love, my beauty, lie with me now" Vastra pleaded. Jenny eagerly climbed into the bed, and Vastra began to explore in earnest. Jenny's pulse quickened as the lizard's tongue explored her face and neck, a moan escaping her lips. Just then there was a pounding on the door. "Silurian! Stop devouring the human in the name of the Sontaran empire!"

Jenny and Vastra quickly donned their bathrobes and opened the door to see a potato-shaped man wielding a medical scanner and a sack full of grenades. A crowd had gathered.


	27. Chapter 27

"Emergency alert! All hands battle ready. One of the lizard people is eating a human." Commander Strax was running through the Tardis, gathering a crowd as he ran.

A Silurian in a battle mask tried to stop him. "I assure you, all of my warriors are accounted for, and they are under strict orders not to eat any humans."

Rory, in his diplomatic fashion, tried to calm the Sontaran. "I'm not sure she's eating her - may I see your scanner?" Rory looked at the medi-scanner "I see where the misunderstanding could come about. They're ok. I promise. Let's just leave them alone." Rory cleared his throat, fighting the blush threatening his ears. "They're just kissing. ".

"The human boy has an elevated heart rate and hormonal response. The Silurian's tongue is dangerously positioned to disable his pray. The Silurian is going to eat the human".

"No, well, not like that - it's really none of our business." Rory, ever the peacemaker, tried to explain.

Strax banged on the door "Silurian! Stop devouring the human in the name of the Sontaran empire"

Vastra and Jenny emerged from their room, dressed in bathrobes and wielding katanas. In short order they disarmed the Sontaran and confiscated his medical scanner. Jenny tossed the device to Rory. "Fix this thing so 'e can't be such a peeping Tom".

The doctor walked down the corridor at that moment. "What seems to be the trouble Strax?"

"This Silurian" indicating Vastra, Strax glared at the Silurian commander "was about to eat this human boy".

"I'm a girl!" Jenny piped in.

"Girl. And I tried to save her. She does not appreciate the danger of the situation. That girl " indicating Rory " thinks it amusing that the Silurian would eat the human. "

Jenny whispered in Vastra's ear seductively "we hadn't even talked about that yet. "

"All in good time" murmured Vastra in response.

If anyone ever wondered, the doctor in his eleventh incarnation was able, under the right circumstances, to change his countenance to the colour of a ripe tomato. These were the right circumstances. "It's alright Strax, they are to be married. This" the doctor flailed wildly, "is normal courtship behavior".

"They are mates? How is that possible? They are both female. They cannot reproduce. "

The Doctor rubbed his hands together and excused himself saying "must get back to flying around. We've got the Potato Medic, the Army and the Lesbian Ninjas. Have to go get the Navy and the Air Force. Speaking of lesbians, Rory, can you explain them to Strax?"

"Why do I always get these jobs?"

"Because you're good at it Centurion, and River's not here."

"Alright, let's go to the library, Strax, this should be interesting."

Suddenly all that was left in the corridor was Jenny and three Silurians. The two who were wearing them removed their battle masks. They scented the air and looked somewhat coldly at Vastra. "The Doctor has told us to be cautious in what we say to you due to 'spoilers'. We were brought here from your future. You are from a sister tribe, and you are family. Have you taken an ape as your plaything?"

"Oi! I'm right 'ere." Jenny was indignant.

Vastra hissed. She is not my plaything. She is my sword-sister and my bondmate. "

The second Silurian stepped forward. "I am chaplain to this unit and a priestess to the goddess. May I verify your bond?" Her tone was completely different, and full of reverence. The three stood in a circle, Jenny, Vastra and the chaplain. After a moment the priestess intoned "indeed you two share one mind, though some would think it impossible. The blessing of the Goddess rests on your union." She removed a metal disc from her armor, held it up, and handed it to them. This gold is blessed by the goddess. Form it into an appropriate symbol of your union for the ape-world."

The two Silurians turned and walked away. Vastra was stunned. Jenny wrapped her arms around her love and drew her back into their room. "We'll have wedding rings made." Once they were back in the room, Jenny lamented "That potato fellow sure knows 'ow to spoil the mood".


	28. Chapter 28

Vastra was deep in thought as they settled back into their room. She was also deeply happy. "I never expected to receive the blessing of the Goddess on our union. I feel

whole in a way I never expected."

"I'm real happy for ya miss." Jenny replied, a sadness permeating her smile.

"I'm sorry we can't get the blessing of an Anglican Cleric".

Jenny's cloud lifted. "It's ok Miss, I know what we have is good and right." Jenny opened her gown and sauntered back toward the bed. "Now as I recall you were doing something most delightful with your tongue before we were interrupted."

Several hours later after the lovers had exhausted each other and they had finally slept scale to skin, they pondered their fellow travelers. Vastra said something that revealed a weakness in her perception.

Jenny had said "I wonder how Rory did explaining women like us to Strax?"

"Well she is married to this Amy we are going to rescue, I'm sure she did fine. "

"Ummm, Rory's a man?"

"Really? How can you tell? You apes all look the same."

Jenny was genuinely hurt by that comment. She rolled out of bed and headed into the shower with no reply.

The whole time Jenny was in the shower Vastra fretted. She hadn't meant to be rude. She couldn't really smell him, especially compared to his Victorian counterparts. His relationship to Amy also sounded different from that of most Victorian men.

When Jenny emerged from the shower, Vastra tried to make amends. At first Jenny was stubborn, but she couldn't resist her lizard for long. "It's alright love, you was just a bit insensitive. "

"And he is a very pretty boy."

"Watch it, ya don't want me getting jealous now do ya? - oh and 'e and I 'ad a good chat yesterday. 'E may not be an invert, but 'e's sure in love with Amy, and I think, well, she's the one in the britches if ya catch my meanin'. "

Rory did do a splendid job briefing the potato-man about the variety of relationships. Strax's greatest difficulty seemed to come from not understanding about couples or relationships at all.

"Girl, I just don't understand why you don't just have clones and forget about this whole issue of romance and mating, you ridiculous sub species." His tone changed, "but we will find your mate and his baby- don't worry."

"I'm a man, Amy's a woman. The women carry the babies. " Rory decided not to get into trans-men with Strax, he could barely grasp the concept of two genders.

"But why would two people who can't reproduce together engage in these romantic activities?"

"It's an awful lot of fun, they want to make each other happy."

"I'd rather have grenades."

"I think that means you are asexual." "Of course I am boy, that's what I've been trying to tell you. "

For Jenny, one of the best parts of the time they spent in the Tardis getting ready for Demon's Run was watching her Vastra interact with other Silurians, and getting to know them herself. She was an anomaly to them. To the Silurian belief system, she was a lesser animal, and Silurian philosophers would debate if she had a soul. Because she had joined a verified sacred union, she had to have a soul, the soul of a Silurian.

Jenny, for her part," appreciated the chance to sample Silurian cuisine. She didn't particularly care for the flavors, but wanted to better replicate them. She soon had a notebook and jotted down flavor combinations to try.

Vastra and the Doctor planned strategy. The days passed quickly with battle preparations and drills, and soon, the battle of Demons run would begin.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for a good man goes to war and the wedding of River Song

Jenny and Vastra's responsibilities at Demon's Run were simple but critical. They needed to subdue a few soldiers and secure the control room, turning off the lights on the Doctor's cue. These were their personal tasks along with the general requirement of everyone to find and protect Rory and Amy's baby.

The time leading up to a battle involves a lot of waiting. Jenny found herself approached by many curious Silurians. Some wanted to test her prowess in battle, so she sparred with them. Some wanted to test her prowess in other areas, and she politely declined. Nonetheless, many offered her tips and advice about how to satisfy a Silurian woman. They also told her about how to care for her when she molted, and Jenny was glad because Vastra was very private about that semi-annual struggle. "She'll probably never ask, she'd be too embarrassed, but if you . . ." started a few hushed conversations in Tardis corridors.

Vastra wasn't shy, and had asked for some of what the Silurians suggested, but Jenny had lots of ideas to try for when they were on their own, especially where Vastra's crests were concerned. One last piece of information was shared with Jenny - the location of the Silurian base under Wales and a communications frequency where they could be reached. "You will be reaching us in our past, so you can't mention this encounter."

The actual battle happened very quickly. In under five minutes the plan was executed. Jenny and Vastra were their usual efficient selves.

In seconds, the two soldiers guarding the control room are subdued with appropriate sass. Vastra threatened "Go on, resist. I am ever so hungry. " while Jenny got down to business

"Now, dear. Which button controls the lights?"

The guards properly subdued, the women considered the Doctor's theatrics. Jenny admired his intellect, while Vastra complimented his physique.

Jenny was a bit offended at Vastra's wandering eyes, and confronted her "You do realise he's a man, don't you, ma'am?" Vastra may have earned herself some time in the doghouse saying

" Mammals. They all look alike. "

"Oh, thank you." Jenny replied sarcastically

One of the guards was plotting an escape. Vastra eyed him as she replied

"Was I being insensitive again, dear? I don't know why you put up with me. "

Vastra turned and lashed the guard with her extendible tongue, and Jenny blushed at the coincidence. "Oil! It's not just for your tongue that I put up with ya, ma'am, although . . . " Jenny was still seeking the courage to find out all that tongue could do for her.

The control room was secured, and Jenny and Vastra needed to go separate ways in order to complete the mission. Jenny went to find the Doctor while Vastra maintained command of the control room.

Vastra used her scientists brain to help the doctor to realize that Amy's baby had been conceived in the vortex, and was being genetically manipulated to have time lord characteristics. Jenny found and comforted those who were grieving.

Suddenly their victory seemed to turn to defeat as the headless monks attacked. Vastra took over military command and the base was re-secured, but not without substantial losses, including most of the Silurian warriors. The baby they had all tried to save turned out to be a flesh avatar, and the evil Madame Kovarian would raise her to kill the doctor.

River Song finally appeared when everything was over. She couldn't be there before because she was already there, as the infant Melody Pond. Nevertheless, she remained for the two days it took the, to clean up the base.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a quote from the book of common prayer, slightly modified
> 
> I'm now caught up to what I have written, so updates will be less frequent

.

Cleaning up after the doctor was seldom as fun or exciting as fighting or traveling with him. River, Amy, Rory, Vastra and Jenny set about to tend the wounded and process the dead to be returned to their families or otherwise dispose of their remains.

The headless monks left a trail of destruction in their wake. Some severed heads, like that of Dorium were preserved to live out a body less life. Others were left to rot or worse.

The worse had happened for the one known as "the fat one". Jenny found his husband, "the thin one" in the room that had been the chapel of the headless monks. He was a lost soul, staring into space.

Jenny approached him cautiously. All of the soldiers of the church had been evacuated. "Allrighty then, who are you? The church has long since been evacuated".

"I'm the thin one. He was the fat one" and he started to cry.

"Come along love, we'll take care of ya". Jenny made some tea and tried to console the heartbroken cleric. "You know, ". He said, "I 'ad the most romantic notions about being a priest- old fashioned. I'd help the poor and make the world better. I really believed in the old stories. Then I ended up in the marines with 'im. My "fat one". We were the thin fat short tall gay anglican marines. Now 'es gone and I'm lost. "

"Wait a minute, you're a priest in the Church of England? And everyone knew you was an invert? "

"Yeah, for what it's worth"

"It's worth a lot. No Church of England priest in my time would . . . I mean my girlfriend and me just got engaged, and I wish so much that a priest would give us his blessing. "

Larry, as the thin one was called, happily pulled a worn book of common prayer from his kit. "It's funny we all carry these relics, but it means something to me, it always did. If you can, call on me for your wedding, I would be honored. For now, a blessing. ". Jenny ran and grabbed Vastra. She was flushed and rambling, but communicated that she had found a priest and she had to come. A small circle of their friends stood around, as Larry prayed

O God, you have so consecrated the covenant of marriage for which these women prepare that in it is represented the spiritual unity between Christ and his Church: Send therefore your blessing upon these your servants, that they may so love, honour, and cherish each other in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and peace; through Jesus Christ our Lord, who lives and reigns with you and the Holy Spirit, one God, now and for ever. Amen."

With tears running down her face, Jenny hugged Vastra. She now understood her love's joy at the priestess' blessing. Their home was already a haven of blessing and peace. Larry was already booked for their big day.

Vastra herself was on a quest for knowledge. Although she had read every book she could find on human sexuality, and had coached others based on that knowledge, she feared being an inadequate lover due to her lack of understanding. She decided Rory was the best person to ask because he was a nurse, and was after all married to a woman. He stammered out some basic biology she already knew then said "ya know, Amy always tells me what to do. You should ask her."

Perhaps Rory intended Vastra to talk to Jenny, but Amy did seem the straightforward type.

"Well lizard lady, for one thing, lead with your strengths. If I hadn't just had a baby, I'd want to see what that tongue can do."

"Thank you Mrs. Williams". "Oi, it's Pond. mrs Williams is a geography teacher". Just then River Song walked in.

"Actually, an archeologist to be precise. What are you ladies discussing?"

"My tongue as a sexual tool".

"I'm not sure my mother is ready to have that conversation with me in the room. Are you offering a demonstration? I can meet you, and Jenny, of course," winking "later after mommy's in bed."

"I'm afraid our bedchambers are private, thank you Dr. Song, though I am seeking knowledge about how best to bring pleasure to a human partner."

"Well, as an archeologist, I know things about different societies and their sexual practices that would curl your toes."

"I'll just be leaving, I can't hear this from my daughter" mumbled Rory, backing out of the room.

"I can, I wouldn't miss it" retorted Amy. The three women had a lengthy conversation where all three were enlightened, and Vastra took notes, much to Amy's amusement.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning adult survivor of childhood sexual abuse experiencing flashbacks.

As Demon's run was evacuated, River Song used her Vortex Manipulator to bring everyone home. Larry and Strax both chose to go to Victorian London with the Paternoster crew. Larry wanted to go to Seminary to be a proper priest he said. Despite arguments to choose a time and place where he would not risk persecution for his "preferences in companionship" he wanted to go into that world, train in London and become a country priest. He was an easy friend to support who integrated into his new surroundings.   
Commander Strax, on the other hand, was a different story. He took seriously his reconnaissance mission and it took some time and effort for Jenny and Vastra to explain things in a way that made sense in his potato head. Once he accepted Vastra and Jenny as his commanding officers, he set to work creating the greatest military, strategic and technical schematic of London that had ever existed. Copies remained under heavy lock and key with Torchwood and Scotland Yard and their security was maintained against the Ottoman Empire, the Third Reich, the KGB and ISIS. For years, from dawn until dusk, Commander Strax tirelessly labored. Under the protection of the Great Detective, he was largely excused his eccentricities. Madame Vastra's purse covered any damage, and he brought in some income as a consultant in his own right.   
Human interpersonal relationships baffled his tuberous head. The crowd that frequented Paternoster Row didn't help. At one point he reported to Sontar that humans had 27 different genders. Jenny and Vastra's guests soon started to take pleasure further confusing the poor clone.   
He had no comprehension of intimate relationships, or a sense of personal space or boundaries. A few days after he arrived he had walked into the Master bedroom. A blushing Jenny put on a dressing gown. "There's no need to cover up boy, I'm a nurse. I have completed my preliminary reconnaissance on The residents of Paternoster Row and would like to make my report.   
Vastra didn't bother to cover up. "Commander Strax, thank you for your diligence. Jenny and I are otherwise occupied. Please prepare to present your findings and a plan of action to us in the drawing room in - Jenny? "  
"Five minutes" Vastra pouted. "I'm sorry ma'am, I just can't . . . Knowin 'e's waitin' on us. "  
It wouldn't be that long before either of their mouths which wasn't otherwise occupied would smoothly dismiss him. They tried to teach him to knock, but he was so excited by his work, and so utterly oblivious to their discomfort, that it just seemed easier to take on his demeanor, and dismiss him quickly, before he offered to help. That was awkward. It would be years before he would learn to tell callers "they are in an important meeting." It was also years before he was offered, and accepted, the roll of Butler. 

For their part, Jenny and Vastra settled back into life with their new companion Without the pressing concern of the Ripper case, they were free to take a more proactive approach. They could take time to plan their wedding, the social event of the decade.  
They also had more time for each other, and some new learnings to explore from their contacts on Demons Run.   
After they heard Strax' report on the neighbours, their weaponry and defenses, and the trio had enjoyed a nice cup of tea, Vastra turned to Jenny "I believe you said you had something to show me." She took her by the arm and rushed her back to the Master Bedroom.   
The first time Jenny touched Vastra's crown was while they were still living above the Gin Palace. She was trying out a veil, and it was crooked so Jenny tried to fix it. Vastra had jumped as if it tickled, and turned a deeper shade of green. Jenny guessed that her crown was sensitive in some way and avoided casual contact. When they had started flirting Jenny would sometimes tease Vastra about her crests, and make suggestive comment about touching or kissing them that always brought about a delicious change in their hue. When they were courting Vastra had explained that to touch a Silurian's crests could be both soothing and stimulating. When they started having physical contact after Jenny had been cleared by Torchwood, Vastra showed Jenny to stroke the top of her crests, from front to back. The Silurians they met at Demon's Run recommended to Jenny stroking the underside of her crests and back to front.   
Jenny hoped to surprise Vastra with her new knowledge. As they lay side by side, Jenny stroked Vastra's crest with one hand in the usual way as the other moved lower across the beautiful reptilian stomach. As the hand on Vastra's body met its goal, Jenny changed to the new stroke on Vastra's head.   
Instantly the lizard woman leaped back and sniffed, then sneezed. "Don't do that Jenny! " Vastra admonished. Jenny was chagrined, and looked forlornly at her love. Vastra took Jenny's offending hand and showed her again what she liked. Unfortunately, Vastra was unresponsive, and eventually took hold of Jenny's hands and said "it's just not happening for me tonight love. Allow me. "  
Vastra kissed and caressed Jenny in all the ways she knew so well, using her long tongue to greatest advantage on the sensitive parts of Jenny's face, neck, chest and stomach. Jenny shifted in anticipation as Vastra's tongue reached her most sensitive area. Rather than continue in her usual way, Vastra tried to put into practice what Amy and River had suggested, seeking to stimulate Jenny inside.   
Jenny froze and stopped responding, then pushed Vastra away, a hollow look in her eyes. Jenny curled into a ball, trembling.   
"By the Goddess Jenny, what happened?" Asked a worried Vastra. "Oh no, I am a daft and insensitive Lizard. I didn't think . . . I'm truly sorry. Let me make us some tea".   
When Vastra returned with the tea, Jenny was in her nightgown and sitting cross-legged on the bed. She was still pale, but recovering.   
"I'll be OK Ma'am, I will, but we need to talk about what jus' 'appened".


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for the after effects of childhood sexual abuse

Vastra cursed herself the whole time she was making tea. When she had heard that the Silurians were giving Jenny intimate advice, she got scared. She may have read every book written on the subject of human sexuality and been known as an expert for her study, but he had no practical experience, and feared that she wouldn't perform as well as a human lover. She sought advice from humans and forgot her most basic lessons in Silurian sexual protocol - always discuss your preferences with a prospective partner before you engage, and always respect your partner's wishes. These conversations were so important they became a sort of foreplay themselves. There was no code, no outline for a conversation of that type with a human, but Jenny had made clear, in the conversation about her intimacy aids, that she did not wish to be penetrated.

It broke Vastra's heart to see how she had hurt her little ape. When she re-entered their bedroom, Jenny was clothed in her sleepwear and ready to talk.

"I'll be OK Ma'am, I will, but we need to talk about what jus' 'appened".

"I agree. Would you like to go first?"

"If it's all the same, could you start?"

"First of all, I can't believe how insensitive I was, how I could forget my most basic manners."

"I'm not upset wi' ya. We can talk about me in a bit. What 'appened when I touched your crests? The Silurians said you'd like it? But it turned ya off like a tap."

"My crests are more sensitive than many Silurians, it is a genetic variation. For some, what you did would have been very arousing. It is also a very intimate act that increases the pheromones and strengthens the telepathic bond."

"But that's not 'ow it went."

"What you did was too much for me, so my body just shut down. It never occurred to me that you would take that initiative, or I would have told you. I appreciate you trying new things, that one just didn't happen to work out. The Silurians we met at Demon's run suggested this?"

Jenny looked down, embarrassed to have been caught. "Yes love."

"That is interesting. The action they showed you is also sometimes considered taboo, and some Silurians would be embarrassed to ask for anything so . . . erotic. It was a wonderful gift they, and you tried to give me."

"I don't know what might be erotic, as you say, for you, what might be "naughty" in a good way. Please help me understand."

"I will, but first I would like to hear if there's anything you need to say about what happened between us. "

"Why did you try . . . what you tried?"

"I'm a daft lizard"

"You said that, but I want to understand your process."

Vastra laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Something Amy said about Sapphists in her time - 'Life is a process. Lesbian life is the process of processing the process.'"

Jenny couldn't help but chuckle. "So let's proceed with the process, then ma'am"

"When I realized the Silurians were giving you advice, I got scared. I suddenly worried that I only had book knowledge about human sexuality, and I might be missing something. I asked some of the humans for advice so I could do for you what you were preparing to do for me."

"Your heart was in the right place. I'm sorry for how I reacted."

"Please don't apol. . . "

"No, I need to talk about this. I do feel badly that I shut down, I feel badly for making you feel badly. It makes me frustrated how my body reacts and I need you to hear me. I want to experience what you tried to offer. My body just remembers my uncle and sends my spirit to a safe place to hide. It will take time. I want to learn. You took me by surprise, and I wasn't ready, and I was upset that I had done something wrong to you."

Jenny wiped tears off her face with her hand as Vastra handed her a handkerchief. "You are brave my little one, and we will take all the time you need."

"But how can we know where the landmines are? You said Silurians had lots of partners, and in all this time together we still don't know. "

"Amongst Silurians there is a whole checklist, for the lack of a better term,we would go through. Perhaps it would be good if we did that together. It will take us a longer time because you don't know about Silurian techniques and you will need to fill me in on human practices, including the ones you don't like.

Vastra and Jenny talked well into the night, chastely demonstrating and discussing techniques. There would be other times to try them out.

As they turned off the light, Vastra remarked "Rory was right when he said what he most needed to do was listen to Amy. My problem was taking him to literally. I needed to listen to you. "

"And you are the Silurian I trust to tell me what you need."


	33. Chapter 33

When the time came for Jenny and Vastra's wedding a wide community including five versions of the Doctor, River Song, and a veritable who's who of London. Vastra had arranged a pardon for the Doctor from the Queen in thanks for Jenny 's and her services. Larry officiated with a special dispensation from the Archbishop of Canterbury. 

Jenny whispered to Larry as they were signing documents "What does it mean "I plight to thee my troth?"

"Everything I have and am, my deepest truth, I give to you". 

"That is the one thing we owe each other - our truth." Jenny kissed Vastra again and whispered what she'd spoken by rote in the wedding. "I plight to thee my troth".   
"And mine to thee".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely loved writing this fic. I feel like I've completed the arc of this story. I've been overwhelmed by the support, and will continue to write Jenny and Vastra. I'm open to prompts.


End file.
